


THE LAST CHRISTMAS

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Krycek has gone blind and is dying; can Skinner save him?Does he even want to?  And how will Mulder's arrival affect things?





	THE LAST CHRISTMAS

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: THE LAST CHRISTMAS

Author: dmcintoshtx@yahoo.com

Fandom: X-Files

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek & Mulder/Tommy Lee 

Rating: NC-17 FRAO

Warning: None

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chris Carter; I only wish they were mine.

Summary: Krycek has gone blind and is dying; can Skinner save him? Does he even want to? And how will Mulder’s arrival change things?

 

 

THE LAST CHRISTMAS

 

 

Walter stood looking out his cabin window at the snow and welcomed the on-coming blizzard. He had plenty of firewood brought inside, a case of scotch and enough food to feed an army stashed in his pantry so if he was snowbound in for a week or so, oh well, he could live with that. He grinned at the thought. Christmas was just two days away and he was determined to spend it alone; not in the mood for his friends company this year. He could only take just so much of everyone else being so happy and full of good cheer. 

 

He swallowed the last of his drink and carried the empty glass to the sink and rinsed it out. The little tree he had cut and brought in was sitting on the table waiting to be decorated. He brought a box of decorations down off the top shelf of the closet and started decorating. He felt a little silly doing a tree when there was no one but him to see it but he did it anyway. The radio station he had on was playing some Christmas Carols and he was enjoying himself immensely.

 

He hadn’t decorated a tree since he was a kid. Christmas time with Sharon had always meant a call to her decorator and a crew showing up and doing the entire house inside and out; tree included. It was always very beautiful; like a picture out of a magazine but something inside him always longed for the days when he and his sister and brother would fight over who was going to put up which ornaments and who got to put the star on top of the tree. He was the youngest so he didn’t get to put the star on top until his last year at home before joining the Marines. He had grown 6 inches that year and finally towered over both his older siblings.

 

He was glad that whoever owned the cabin before he bought it had left the decorations. He always thought he might use them but this was the first Christmas he had been able to spend at the cabin. The little tree had been growing too close to the driveway and would have to be taken down before too long anyway and it was ideally shaped. It fit perfectly on the little table at the end of the couch right in front of the window.

 

He had just turned the tree lights on and stood to admire his efforts when something caught his eye outside. He squinted and stepped closer to the window and he saw it again. There was someone out there. Someone walking up to the cabin and having a tough time of it; the snow was nearly knee deep out there now.

 

He slipped into the bedroom and took his gun out of the night stand drawer and slid it in the back of his jeans, pulling his flannel shirt tail down over it.

 

The knock on the door startled him even though he was expecting it. In the six years that he owned the cabin and been coming up there, no one had ever knocked on his door.

The cabin was way out of the way, the driveway was difficult to spot; you had to know where to look to find it; then there was the uphill climb to the cabin. The road was narrow and unpaved and now covered with snow; how this person found his way up there was a mystery he was about to find out.

 

He yanked the door open and came face to face with someone he had long thought was dead. Alex Krycek!

 

“KRYCEK! I thought you were dead! I put a bullet in your brain myself!” Skinner stood hands on hips and staring at this ghost from the past. “What the hell do you want and how did you find me?”

 

“That wasn’t me; that was a clone. I apologize for bothering you. I just need 15 minutes of your time and I’ll be on my way. Just 15 minutes; that’s all I’m asking.”

 

Walter scowled for a few moments then stepped aside to let his unwelcome guest enter. Alex stomped the snow off his boots and brushed what he could off his shoulders before entering the warmth of the cabin. 

 

“15 minutes. Then I want you out of here.”

 

“You’ve got it.” Alex shook his head and pulled off his knit cap and stuffed it in his pocket. “May I?” He nodded towards the fireplace.

 

“Go ahead. 14 minutes.” Walter stood, arms crossed and glaring at the man huddled in front of his fire warming his hands.

 

Krycek sat on the hearth and pulled his backpack around in front of him. He reached inside and pulled out a package; gift wrapped with a red bow. He tossed it to Walter.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Open it and see for yourself.” 

 

“You brought me a present?” Walter sneered.

 

“I did. It’s Christmas.”

 

“I don’t want anything from you Krycek but for you to be gone.” He tossed the package back to Krycek.

 

Alex got up, picked the package up and handed it to Walter again. 

“Please. Open it. You’ll want this. I guarantee it!”

 

Walter took the package and ripped the paper off. He lifted the lid off the small box and saw several computer disks; each one with the name A.D. Skinner printed across the container.

 

“What the hell is this?”

 

“There are seven disks there; the original and six copies. It’s the evidence Spender had against you; the film of you disposing of that postal worker’s body.”

 

“Just what I was hoping for, for Christmas” Walter said sarcastically. 

 

“That’s all he had against you, Walter. That’s the original and all the copies.”

 

“How do you know this is all the copies? He could have had a hundred of these made up.”

 

“I know because I was the photographer. He doesn’t know how to operate any of the equipment. Whenever he wants anything copied, he has me do it for him. He has nothing on you anymore; nothing!” Alex was having a hard time making Walter see the significance of the gift.

 

“Only six copies were made?”

 

“Yes! Just those six.”

 

“How did you get them?”

 

“Well now, that would take a lot of time to explain and I don’t want to use my 15 minutes up on that. There’s something else I wanted you to see.”

 

“What would that be?” Walter asked, still thinking about the CDs.

 

“This,” Alex reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Walter.

 

Walter took it and pulled the letter out. It was written on Bureau letterhead and was signed by Director Janna Cassidy. 

 

“To whom it may concern….” It started out and went on to explain that Alex Michael Krycek was an employee of hers and had been for the last 10 years and had been assigned undercover work with the Consortium and that he had been granted full immunity for any actions during that period. The signature looked genuine.

 

“I can call and verify this.” Walter said.

 

“Go ahead,” Alex said pressing his fingertips against his temple and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

 

“You expect me to believe that you’ve been undercover all this time?”

 

“It’s the truth. Cassidy recruited me personally while I was at the Police Academy.’

 

“Shit!” Walter said as he re-read the letter; still not believing a word of it.

 

 

“I have something here for Mulder too. Will you see that he gets this?” He pulled another small package from his bag.

 

“No gift wrapping for Mulder?”

 

Alex gave him a small grin and headed for the door. “Just some personal information for him about his family; the answers to some of the questions he’s been working on for years.” He squeezed the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his hat and an envelope fell to the floor. 

 

“You dropped something.”

 

“Huh? Where?” Alex bent down and felt around on the floor.

 

“You can’t see that envelope right in front of your face? 

 

Walter picked it up and noticed his name and address on the front.

 

“What’s this?” He said.

 

“Oh. I was going to mail that. It’s just a Christmas card. You can toss it. Thank you for your time. You will see that Mulder gets that package?”

 

“He’ll get it,” Walter said as he walked to the door.

 

“Thank you,” Alex said looking around the room, “This is nice; the tree and everything.” He blinked his eyes several times.

 

“What’s the matter with your eyes?”

 

“Going blind, I guess. That’s what they said would happen at the home when I was a kid after they caught me playing with myself. I guess they were right.” He gave a soft chuckle and opened the door. He turned and looked at Walter for some time then pulled his knit cap on and left.

 

 

Walter picked up the letter and read it again. Then took out his cell and phoned Cassidy.

 

“What the fuck do you want, Skinner? I’m with my family; it’s Christmas for God’s sake!” Director Cassidy came on the line, sweet natured as usual.

 

“Just a few questions. I have a letter here saying that Alex Krycek has been working for you for the last 10 years undercover. The signature looks authentic. Is it real?”

 

“Yeah, it’s authentic. Krycek had me write it up for him. I figured it was for you. Is that all?” 

 

“Hell no, it isn’t all! Why wasn’t I told?”

 

“You didn’t need to be. He wasn’t working under you. It was none of your business.”

 

“Shit! It WAS my business! I should have been told!”

 

“So file a complaint; put it through channels. Is that all?”

 

“Why is this just now coming out?”

 

“He didn’t tell you?”

 

“If he told me, I wouldn’t be asking!” Asshole, he whispered under his breath.

 

“He’s dying. He’s got some inoperable brain tumor. I figured he’d told you when he gave you those disks.”

 

“You knew about the disks?”

 

“Yeah, took him over three years to get them all back but he finally did; got the last one a few weeks ago. So he picked Christmas to give them to you? Guess it was sort of a last Christmas gift.” 

 

“He’s really dying?”

 

“Yeah. Can’t remember what it’s called. He’s been pretty sick the last several months. His time should be about up. Doctor’s said 6 months at most and that’s been a while ago now. Personally, I didn’t think he’d make it this long. I suppose he told you he’s in love with you?”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s been crazy about you for years. Almost blew his cover several times trying to watch out for you and that nut Mulder.”

 

“You must be mistaken.”

 

“I don’t make mistakes, Skinner. You should know that by now. That’s one of the main reasons I didn’t want you told. I figured if you knew how he felt the two of you would be fucking all over the place like a couple of bunnies and I’d never get any work out of either one of you.”

 

“What makes you think I’d be interested in the likes of Alex Krycek?”

 

“Oh Skinner! I know everything about you. I know what you like and who you like and where you go to get what you like and Krycek is exactly your type. I can’t believe he didn’t tell you all this.”

 

“I only talked with him a few minutes; he didn’t say much. He made some stupid joke about going blind.”

 

“Well, that wasn’t a joke. I guess that’s about it for him then. That was supposed to happen just before the end.”

 

“You telling me he’s really going blind?”

 

“That’s what the doctors said would happen at the end.”

 

“Why isn’t he in a hospital then; being looked after?”

 

“He was for a while but when the doctors told him it was only a matter of time, he left. Said he had something he needed to do before he died. I figured it was to run to you and tell you how much he loved you and to give you that letter saying that he was working for me. He’d been badgering me for years to let him tell you.”

 

“Who else knows?

 

“No one.”

 

“So you kept him in the sewer for 10 years with no contacts at all?”

 

“He had me he could contact if he needed to.”

 

Something inside Walter shuddered at the thought of having no one in the world to turn to but this heartless bitch on the other end of the line.

 

“So that’s it? He just wanders off, goes blind and dies?”

 

“That’s about it.”

 

“You’re one cold-hearted bitch!” He hung up on her with disgust.

 

 

He was furious and he wasn’t quite sure about what exactly. The fact that Cassidy had taken a green recruit and placed him undercover with the Consortium and left him there for so many years; or that it was kept from him; or that this person that he had hated for all these years was actually an innocent, an innocent who cared for him! And what the hell was that all about? 

 

He plopped down on the couch and noticed the Christmas card that Krycek had dropped. He picked it up and opened it. It was very elaborate and said “To a special person” on the front. He didn’t even read the store-bought message inside but went straight to the hand-printing on the left flap.

“Walter,

I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I’ve never sent a Christmas card before and I don’t know what people write so I’m just going to say this.

I love you Walter. I always have from the beginning. You are the only really good man that I’ve ever known and I’m proud that we worked for the same company.

I guess that’s it. I wish things could have been different. I’m sorry for any and all of the misery that I caused you; I would have done things differently if I could have.

Have a happy life; I do love you!

Alex”

 

Walter stood up and paced the floor, thinking about that young recruit with the bad suits and the bad hair; then thinking about him at the mercies of Cassidy and Spender, year after year after year; alone with no one but them to talk to; and now he was out there somewhere alone; going blind and dying. Walter’s stomach turned and he thought for a moment he might throw up. 

 

Walter grabbed his coat and knit cap, got his keys off the dresser and left. He jumped into his truck and headed down the slippery, snow covered drive way down to the highway. The snow crunched beneath the tires and branches slapped against the side of the vehicle. He wasn’t entirely on the road himself. 

 

It was snowing harder now and you could barely see the headlights of oncoming traffic. One car passed; a second car and then there was nothing. No more traffic to be seen in either direction. He eased down onto the highway looking for a parked car. There was nothing in sight but the snow covered hill sides and highway.

 

He drove slowly along the highway headed towards town. The snow was piled high beside the road and there was no place where it looked like a car had been parked. He wondered if someone picked Alex up; maybe he had someone waiting for him. He drove the 8 miles into town and turned in at the Greyhound bus station. He looked all through but saw no buses there either loading or unloading; no passengers milling around. 

 

He turned his truck around and headed back the way he came. He knew he had to get back to the cabin soon before they closed off the highway and he was stuck. He drove into the storm with his windshield wipers going furiously trying to keep a clear vision of the road ahead. He could barely see the road and wasn’t sure what lane he was in but it didn’t matter as there was no other traffic. He was just turning into his drive way when something caught his eye. There was a stand of trees just before his turn and something was there; a large dark shape. 

 

He pulled into his drive way, stopped and got out. He had found him; leaning up against one of the trees.

 

“Christ! Alex what are you doing?” He pulled at him.

 

“Walter? I need to get to the bus station. I’m going home for Christmas. Can you just point me in the right direction?” His teeth were chattering so much Walter could barely make out the words.

 

Even in the dark, with just the truck headlights to see by, Walter could see that Alex’s eyes were completely dilated; he was blind.

 

“You’re not going anywhere. They’re closing the roads. Come on; back to the cabin. We’ve got to get you warmed up.” He practically drug Alex over to the truck and pushed him inside.

 

Alex was silent on the short slippery ride up the hill to the cabin; just sat there blinking his eyes.

 

Walter got them inside and sat Alex down on the couch in front of the fire. He added two more logs and went into the kitchen area and poured a cup of coffee. He brought it back and held it up to Alex’s mouth.

 

“Its coffee; drink.”

 

Alex did as he was told. He tried to hold the cup but he couldn’t; he was shaking too much. Walter held it for him.

 

Walter went into the bathroom and ran a tub. He came back in and got Alex to drink more. He sat there staring unseeing towards the fire.

 

A few minutes later he had Alex stripped and in a tub of not-too-hot water. Using the washrag he scooped water up and sloshed it over Alex’s shoulders and head and face. He kept it up until the water cooled and he ran some more hot water in the tub. Alex leaned back and seemed to relax.

 

Walter dug through his drawers and came up with a sweat suit and warm socks and some underwear. He checked on Alex then went into the kitchen and heated up some soup. He came back to the bathroom then and got Alex out of the tub, dried off, and into the clothes and hauled him into the kitchen.

 

“You need something warm in you. This is Chicken with rice soup.” He placed the steaming mug in Alex’s hands.

 

Alex lifted the cup to his mouth and drank. He was still shaking a little but not nearly as bad as before. He finished off the soup and sat the cup back down on the table.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“You’re welcome. C’mon. Let’s get you in bed.” Walter said coming over and taking him by the arm and leading him towards the bedroom.

 

“I don’t need to sleep; I need to get to Springfield, Ohio.” He insisted as Walter coaxed him into bed. 

 

“The roads are closed, Alex. There’s no way you can leave right now; maybe after the storm passes.” He pulled the covers up over Alex as he finally relented and lay down.

 

“Did you call Cassidy?” He asked in a weak voice.

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

“She confirmed my letter?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“She say anything else?”

 

“She told me about your tumor. I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

“I just need to get to Springfield. Can you drive me to the bus station?”

 

“What’s in Springfield?”

 

“My parents are buried there. It’s where I’m going. It’s all set up. The papers are there in my bag.” He was drowsy now; almost asleep.

 

“I could try and see if I could get you to a hospital but Cassidy said you didn’t want that.”

 

“No. I don’t want to die in a hospital.”

 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

“No. Just…..”

 

“Just what?”

 

“Nothing. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry; sorry for everything I put you through; sorry for ….” His words barely a mumble; he dozed off.

 

 

Walter walked back into the living room and sat down; exhausted; the events of the evening numbed him. Just what the hell is going on here? He asked himself. A few hours ago he had a nice quiet few days off to look forward to and now everything had changed. A man he thought was his mortal enemy; turns out to be an undercover man working for the bureau and to complicate things further, this man was lying in his bed, dying. So the bad guy is really a good guy, and he’s dying, and, oh yes, he’s in love with me! What kind of twisted fate was this???

 

Walter got on his computer and started digging. He used his security codes and got everything he could find on Alex; checked him out all the way back to the Boys Home he grew up in. Then he got on several different medical sites and checked out brain tumors. It sounded a lot like what Scully had. He wondered if Smoking Man had done this to Krycek. He dug around until he came up with an old phone number he had used years before.

 

“Yes?” The slimy voice answered the phone.

 

“Skinner here. Did you give Krycek this brain tumor?”

 

“Well, hello, Mr. Skinner; and a Happy Holidays to you. What’s all this about Alex Krycek and a tumor?”

 

Walter hated this man with a passion he could barely control but he forced himself to talk.

 

“Krycek is dying from a brain tumor. Is it the same as the kind Scully had? Can you come up with an antidote?”

 

“Why on earth would Alex Krycek’s health be of any interest to you?”

 

“Cut the bull-shit and answer my question. Do you have an antidote for Krycek or not?”

 

“Well, this is very interesting now isn’t it? What makes you think I’d want to kill Krycek after all he’s done for me over the years?”

 

“What will it cost? What would I have to do?” He bypassed all the old man’s sarcasm and got right to the point.

 

“I’ll have to get back to you on that; call me in a week or two.”

 

“He doesn’t have a week or two. He’s dying; right now.”

 

“Then I’m afraid you’re out of luck, Mr. Skinner. But I wouldn’t worry. There are plenty more pretty boys where he came from. Could I send you over one or two? We could call it an early Christmas present.”

 

“You son of a bitch. If you did this to him, I’ll….”

 

“You’ll what? You’ll do nothing! Krycek is my property and if I see fit to dispose of him I will. You have no say in the matter.”

 

He wanted to strangle the bastard with his bare hands but instead he calmed his voice and asked through gritted teeth, “Please; I’d consider it a favor. A favor I’d be willing to pay back. I need that antidote and I need it tonight.”

 

“Apparently you haven’t noticed that it’s morning. According to the clock it’s 5:12am. I do so enjoy our little conversations but I’m afraid this one has come to an end.”

 

“Wait! Don’t hang up.”

 

“Mr. Skinner, I’m sorry to say but you’re on your own with this one. I had nothing to do with Krycek’s illness; even if I had, I would not reverse it. He has been more trouble to me than he’s worth and I assure you that any information that you get out of him will be long since out-dated. He has been out of it for nearly a year now and has no current information of any use to you. I suggest you forget about him and find whatever information you’re looking for elsewhere. Good day to you, oh and have a Merry Christmas.” He hung up the phone.

 

Walter cursed a long line of curses, dating back to some he learned from his Russian Grandfather. Spender had been his last hope. The only thing left now was a miracle.

 

Something in his mind triggered on ‘miracle’ and he thought of Jeremiah Smith. He called Mulder.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mulder, it’s me. I need your help. I have to find Jeremiah Smith; it’s an emergency.”

 

“Jeremiah Smith? I have no way of contacting him.”

 

“You must have some idea?”

 

“What’s wrong? Why do you need Smith? Is somebody hurt? You want me to call Scully?”

 

“No, don’t call Scully. I just….You have no idea how to get in touch with Smith? None at all?”

 

“No, sir, I don’t. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“No, I can’t. Someone’s dying; someone who shouldn’t be.”

 

“And you’re not going to tell me who this someone is? Why you’re not taking him or her to a hospital?”

 

“The doctors have already done all they can. All I can say about his identity is that he’s an undercover agent and he’s near death. Very near.”

 

“I think we should call Scully. She could at least make him comfortable until the end.”

 

“No. I don’t want her involved. I’ve got to find Smith. Is there somewhere we could leave a message; somewhere where he might find it within the next few hours?”

 

“Sir, I have never gotten in touch with him. It’s always been the other way around. I have no idea even what state he’s living in.”

 

“Shit. There must be some way. I’ve already contacted Spender but that was no help.’

 

“You contacted Spender? Why?”

 

“I thought he might have some antidote; something we could try.”

 

“I’ll dig around; leave some messages on line but I’ve never been in touch with him over the internet; he may not even use it.”

 

“Thanks, Mulder, call me immediately if you find anything out.”

 

“I will.”

 

 

The cool grey light of dawn was lighting up the cabin now and Walter checked the thermostat. It was all the way up but the place was still chilly. He should have been paying more attention and not let the fire go out. He scooped out some of the ashes into the pail he kept on the hearth and added more logs to the remaining embers. A few moments work and the fire was going again. He checked in on Alex; he was sleeping. He wondered what the day would bring and if Alex would be alive to see it.

 

How could he have been so wrong about Alex? He wondered as he fixed himself some breakfast. He was usually such a good judge of character. He sat alone at the table eating his oatmeal without tasting it.

 

“Poor kid,” he muttered. “Never had a chance. Orphaned as a small boy; then running into the likes of Janna Cassidy as soon as he became a man. And now he’s dying and there’s nothing I can do for him. Nothing!

 

He finished his breakfast, rinsed the bowl out and wandered back into the front room again. He looked at his little tree, all the colored lights sparkling and wondered if Alex had ever had a tree. He picked up his Christmas card and read it again. He shook his head and wondered how Alex could possibly have loved him. He had never given him the slightest hint that he might be interested.

 

His mind took him back to the day they were first introduced; God, he was so young. He remembered thinking at the time that this kid looked like he belonged in school and not working at the Hoover. He remembered something else that he had tried very hard not thinking about and that was the way Alex had looked at him when they shook hands. He’d seen it then; the look was there. The kid was hot and hungry and definitely NOT on Skinner’s menu.

 

He had avoided him like the plague those first few months although Alex had never said anything or made any moves; it was just there. That green-eyed stare that held his eyes just a little too long after any conversation that they had. He wondered now what happened in all those years to turn that boy into this dying fugitive that came to him with his last breaths of life.

 

He felt ashamed of himself. Ashamed that he hadn’t taken the time to do a background on Alex; hadn’t tried to find out anything at all about him. He cursed himself for relying so heavily on Mulder’s take on the guy. Mulder hated him, and that influenced how he formed his opinion of Alex. That’s not right and it’s not fair and it’s not like him. Maybe he just wanted to believe Alex was bad so he didn’t have to deal with those other feelings he would never admit to having.

 

He heard a stirring from the bedroom and went in and checked. Alex was awake and trying to sit up.

 

“Hey there; where you going?” Walter came to the side of the bed and helped him sit up.

 

“Bathroom….a gotta…” He doubled over and grabbed the side of his head.

 

“I’ll help you.” Walter winced at the pain he saw in Alex’s face and wished he had something to give him. He knew the Tylenol he had in the drawer wouldn’t touch this pain. 

 

He helped Alex into the bathroom and stood next to him steadying him while he relieved himself. He had just flushed when he doubled over and started to vomit. Very little came up; but he gagged and gagged anyway. Walter wiped his mouth with a wet cloth and helped him back towards the bed.

 

“No, please. Can I go in there?” His blind eyes searching out Walter.

 

“Sure. You want to sit by the fire?” He helped Alex into the front room.

“I want to be by the tree. Can I touch it?”

 

“Sure,” Walter helped him over in front of the small tree. He lifted Alex’s hand up to touch the branches.

 

“The needles are soft; the tree is fresh; it smells so good.”

 

Walter stood with one arm around Alex’s back, steadying him.

 

“Yes. It was growing down by the driveway. I would have had to take it out next year anyway.”

 

Alex’s fingers worked their way up the tree and touched the lights.

“What color is this one?”

 

“Red,” Walter answered.

 

“And this one? It’s not a light is it; it’s an ornament; what color is it?”

 

“Gold,” 

 

“I saw it earlier. It’s beautiful. I didn’t expect to ever see another Christmas tree.” His knees buckled and he began go sag. Walter’s grip around him tightened.

 

“You haven’t seen the star yet.” He took Alex’s hand and reached up and touched the star. His fingertips wandered over the contours of the ornament; a look of awe came over his face and a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

“It’s beautiful,” he gasped as his eyes closed and he went limp.

 

 

Walter pulled him over to the couch and tried to rouse him. He patted his cheeks and talked to him.

 

“Are you with me? You can’t go yet, it’s not time. Alex?”

 

“Its past time; 27 years past time.” Alex answered in a whisper.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“27 years ago my parents were killed; murdered on Christmas Eve. That was my time. I should have died then; with them.”

 

“No, no you shouldn’t have. If you’d died then, you never would have met me?”

 

Alex rolled his head against the back of the couch; his unseeing eyes facing the direction of Walter’s voice.

 

“Yeah, but by then my life was too fucked up to do anything about it.”

 

Walter didn’t know what to say to that so he just sat there staring at this fragile man who had terrified him and inspired hatred in him for so many years.

 

“It wouldn’t have mattered if you were a saint. I had this rule that I never got involved with anyone at work.”

 

“Yeah, I heard about that. Not that I would have stood a chance anyway.” Another spasm of pain seized him and he grabbed the side of his head.

 

Walter tried to change the subject. 

“I have some wine; do you think you could keep a few swallows of that down?”

 

“Probably not. It won’t be long now. I wish I could see you.”

 

“Oh you’ve seen me; you know what I look like.”

 

“I want to thank you, Walter, for spending my last Christmas with me. I didn’t mean for this to happen; not here at your place.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me Alex. I’m the one who should be thanking you. You came all this way just to give me that wonderful gift and I have nothing to give you in return.”

 

“There is something….”

 

“What?”

 

“A promise that you’ll see that my body gets to Springfield.” 

 

“You’ve got it. It’s a promise. Anything else?”

 

“A kiss.” He’d said it so low Walter wasn’t sure he’d even heard it.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Just….sleepy now.”

 

Walter bent down and brought their lips together. Alex’s head rolled away; unconscious.

 

 

Walter picked him up and carried him back to bed. He pulled the covers up under Alex’s chin and sat beside him. He pulled his glasses off and tossed them on the night stand, he squeezed the bridge of his nose. This was not right! It was just not right!!

 

He walked back into the front room and looked out the window. The sky was dark and the snow drifts were piling higher and higher. He turned the TV on and clicked the remote until he found the weather channel. The blizzard was coming in full force right over them. There was no way he could get Alex out or get anyone in to care for him even if there was something they could do for him.

 

He sat back down at his computer and went over every case file that had even mentioned Alex’s name. Something caught his attention. It was one of the blue notes. Over the years he had received a series of anonymous tips printed on blue paper and sent to him personally. In the beginning, he had tried to trace them but there were never any finger prints left on them; no way to trace them at all. After a while he had given up trying. He had come to rely on those notes and the information they contained had always been reliable. 

 

He flipped back until he came to one of the notes and read it. There was nothing unusual about it; nothing that would give any clues. He finally clicked it off. He went in and checked on Alex; he seemed comfortable so he went into the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. He came back in and sat on the couch and ate. He saw the card from Alex and picked it up and read it again; and then it hit him. The printing! He got up and took the card over to the computer. He clicked it back on and made his way back over to the blue notes. He held the card up to the monitor. The printing was identical. Alex had been sending him information for years and he never even knew it!

 

“Damn!” He stood up so fast he nearly knocked his chair over. “Why didn’t I try harder to find out who was sending me these?” He berated himself. “How could I have been so wrong?” He scrubbed his hand over his bald head and down over his face. “Why the fuck did I have to find out all this now when it’s too late?”

 

He wanted to shout and curse in frustration but he was mindful of Alex in the next room and didn’t want to disturb him. He went back in and sat on the bed beside him and looked down at the wasted body; barely a bump in the blankets. His once-handsome face was thin and gaunt, his breathing labored and difficult.

 

“You’re not going to make it till Christmas, are you?” He whispered, knowing Alex couldn’t hear. He was far away in that world between worlds; not quite dead but not completely alive anymore either.

 

Walter smoothed the hair back off Alex’s forehead and remembered the face of the smiling, eager young agent. He cursed Cassidy and Spender and all their ancestors and all their children’s children’s children. He rubbed the back of his fingers under Alex’s jaw and let his finger tips touch the dry lips and the upturned nose.

“Don’t die yet, Alex. Tomorrow is Christmas; you can wait one more day, can’t you?” Alex was beyond hearing; he laid there, his body struggling for each breath.

 

 

Walter couldn’t sit there any longer. He went back out into the front room and called Mulder.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Any luck contacting Smith? Any idea at all where we might get in touch with him?”

 

“No, Sir. I’m sorry. I left some messages where I thought he might see but I haven’t heard from him. How’s your friend?”

 

“He doesn’t have much time left. Probably won’t make it till morning.”

 

“I’m sorry. No way you can get him to a hospital?”

 

“We’re snowed in up here at my cabin; besides what good would that do? The medical community has already given up on him.”

 

“I still think you should call Scully. She could tell you what to do. Is he in a lot of pain?”

 

“No. He’s unconscious. I don’t need Scully’s help to sit here and watch him die.”

 

“We still might hear something from Smith.” Mulder didn’t sound too hopeful.

 

“If you do, call me. Thanks, Mulder.”

 

“Sorry I can’t be of more help.”

 

“Yeah. Bye.” He ended the conversation and pocketed the cell.

 

 

He paced the floor; watched the storm outside; and checked in on Alex. An hour later the phone rang. He clicked it on and said, “Mulder? Did you hear from Smith?”

 

“No, Sir, it’s me. Mulder called me and told me what’s going on. He said you didn’t want my help but I had to call anyway. Is there any change in his condition?”

 

“No. He’s still unconscious; has been for hours now.”

 

“Any idea what kind of brain tumor it is?”

 

“No, he didn’t say.”

 

“What symptoms did you notice?”

 

“He was blinking a lot; kind of shaking his head like he was trying to clear his vision. He has severe pain in the right side of his head. He grabbed his temple a couple of times. He’s lost a lot of weight, he was extremely weak. I got some soup down him. It stayed down a while then he threw it up. And he’s blind.”

 

“It could be any number of things, Sir. There’s no way I could diagnose this over the phone and apparently it’s gone past the time where a diagnosis would do any good. You want me to come over and wait it out with you?”

 

“No. We’re up at my cabin, snowed in. No way anyone could get in or out of here right now.”

 

“I’m sorry. I wish there was something more I could do. Mulder said he was unconscious so at least he’s not suffering; you have that much to be thankful for.”

 

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t feel all that thankful right now.”

 

“Of course; I can understand that. Did you know him a long time, Sir?”

 

“Yes. Several years.”

 

“It’s not easy to lose someone; especially a friend.”

 

“Is there anything I should do if he does wake up again?”

 

“No. Just talk to him; make sure he’s comfortable; let him know he’s not alone. That’s about all you can do. That and pray.”

 

“Thanks, Scully. I appreciate the call.”

 

“Call me or Mulder, later; if you feel like talking. We’re here for you.”

 

“Thanks. Bye.”

 

 

Walter went back into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed staring down at Alex. 

“I wish there was something I could do for you,” he whispered. “Scully says to keep you comfortable and pray. I can’t even remember the last time I said a prayer. I guess I’m not really that much of a good guy after all; certainly not worthy of all your years of devotion.” 

 

Alex stirred a little and Walter thought he might be waking up.

 

“Alex? Can you hear me? Hold on. It’s not time to go yet. You’re just a young man. This is not right! Please, Alex. Hold on.”

 

Walter walked back into the front room and stood staring at the Christmas tree. “I’m glad he got to see it at least before he lost his sight.” He reached up and touched the star at the top and straightened it a little. He went back and sat down on the couch and thought about what Scully had said. Pray. 

 

He didn’t think it would do any good but there was nothing else he could do. He leaned forward, elbows on knees and hands laced together. He bowed his head and started his prayer.

 

“Dear God, I know I haven’t said any prayers in years and I’m not saying this one for me but for the young man lying in the other room. He’s only 35 years old and he’s dying tonight. It’s Christmas Eve and he’s dying. I know he’s not led the most pure life but he never really had a chance here. He was so young when he walked into Cassidy’s clutches and she’s such a heartless bitch……excuse me, I shouldn’t have said that. This is about Alex, not Cassidy.

Alex hasn’t had much of a life; in fact, he’s been used and abused most of it. He deserves a second chance here. Please, please isn’t there some way you can see clear to save him? If there’s something that I can do; anything at all, you’re going to have to give me a hint here because I’m lost. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help him. Please God; you’re the only one that can help him now. The doctors gave up on him and I think he’s given up on himself. You’re his only hope. I’m begging you; please save this man.

Amen”

 

Walter stood up and walked to the window; wiping his tear-stained cheeks on his shirt sleeves as he went. He didn’t know what to do. He felt he should be doing something but he didn’t know what that was so he went back into the bedroom and sat down.

 

“Alex, you’ve got to listen to me. It’s not time for you to go yet. You’ve got to hold on a little while longer. Mulder is trying to locate Jeremiah Smith. You’ve got to give us a little time to find him. Please, Alex, hold on.”

 

 

The hours passed agonizingly slowly. Walter paced the floor, he kept the fire burning, he listened to the clock tick, he stood and watched the snow fall, he sat on the side of the bed and talked with Alex, and he prayed. 

 

He lay down on the bed beside Alex, pulled him into his arms and talked to him. He talked until his throat went dry but he didn’t get up for a drink; he didn’t want to let go.

 

 

He dozed off for a minute and was awakened by a pounding at the door. He glanced at the clock. It was 2:15 am Christmas Morning. Who could that be and how did they get here? The snow was still falling in swirls, the wind blowing; the blizzard was in full force.

 

He opened the door and saw two men there in parkas; Jeremiah Smith and his assistant.

 

“Oh my God! You came! Come in, hurry, he’s in here.” Walter took them into the bedroom.

 

Smith sat down on the side of the bed and put his hand on Alex’s head. He sat like that for several minutes then pulled back. “He’s too far gone. I can’t help him.”

 

“NO! You can do something! Just keep him alive; you can do that much, can’t you?” Walter had slipped into desperation.

 

Smith nodded to his assistant and he took a small object out of his pocket and held it out in the palm of his hand. It began to glow brighter and brighter; Walter raised his arm up in front of his face to shield his eyes. He felt a moment’s disorientation then there was movement and noise all around and they were in another room. He blinked his eyes and looked around. There were several people there. They laid Alex out on a table and all stood around him; each placing a hand on him. Jeremiah went to Alex and placed both hands on his head. 

 

Walter stared in awe at what was happening; how could this be? What was happening and where was he? The room was completely silent but for the rasping of Alex’s breath. He noticed after a few minutes that the rasping had stopped and Alex was breathing easier. He stepped closer to the table so he could see Alex’s face. Color was coming back into it and the waxy appearance had disappeared. He took a few deep breaths and moved a little. 

 

The assistant walked up to the table and removed Alex’s sweat shirt and the prosthesis. Walter watched in astonishment. Right before his eyes a bulge appeared at the end of Alex’s truncated arm. It grew larger and longer and in minutes took on the shape of an arm. Alex dozed blissfully as it was going on. First a nub appeared at the end then it grew small buds and very slowly a hand appeared. 

 

The men circling the table stood like statues, eyes closed and silent as Alex’s body renewed itself. The assistant lifted the new arm and flexed it then laid it across Alex’s abdomen and left the room. At first he thought it was a trick of the light but Alex’s new arm slowly took on the same flesh tones as his other arm and in moments you couldn’t tell that it hadn’t been part of him his entire life.

 

Walter squeezed his eyes shut and pinched himself hard. He opened his eyes again and they were still there. He wasn’t dreaming. 

 

Alex’s head moved and he licked his lips. His eyes opened and he looked around.

 

“Jeremiah!” He said looking up at the man leaning over him. 

 

Jeremiah gave a nod and the others left the room. Alex sat up, but caught at the edge of the table with a dizzy spell.

 

“Whoooo,” he said as Walter caught him on one side and Jeremiah on the other.

 

 

“He should be fine now. Maybe a little dizzy or disoriented but that will pass.”

 

“Hey, what’s this?” Alex smiled and flexed his new arm.

 

“You’re out of the business now, Alex. It’s time you had your arm back as well as your life.”

 

“I didn’t expect this. I was ready to go.” Alex said pulling his sweatshirt back on over his head.

 

“I know. But your death would serve no purpose and you are still a young man. You’ve done enough. It’s time for you to have a life of your own now.”

 

“I’d like that,” Alex said and smiled at Walter.

 

“I’m sending you home now are you ready?” He nodded to his assistant who came over to them and took out his little device.

 

“I’m ready and thanks, Jeremiah, for this,” Alex answered and held up his new arm as the room began to shimmer and glow; in seconds they were standing in Walter’s cabin.

 

 

Walter grabbed Alex in a bear hug then stood and looked with him in amazement over his new arm.

 

“Alex! What in the world? What just happened here?” Walter was flabbergasted.

 

“Jeremiah Smith!” Alex answered with a smile.

 

“But how? I mean, I guess Mulder must have gotten in touch with him. How on earth did he find this place? Mulder doesn’t know where it is. He couldn’t have told him.”

 

“I don’t know the ‘how’ of most of what Jeremiah does; I only know he does things like this all the time. I just didn’t expect him to do it for me.”

 

“Well, how are you feeling? You seem to have your sight back. No more headaches?”

 

“I feel fine. I’m a little weak; like I just got over the flu or something.”

 

“Are you hungry? I could fix you something. Would you like some more soup?”

 

“No thanks. That soup tasted great going down but now so great coming back up.”

 

“OK. Come on, sit down. I’ll fix us something. I’m starving myself. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

 

 

Walter fixed a huge breakfast of pancakes, sausage and eggs with orange juice and coffee and they ate every bit of it, talking non-stop all the way through. It was like they were old friends meeting for the first time after many years. They wanted to know everything about each other and couldn’t seem to share their stories fast enough. They each hung on the other’s every word.

 

After breakfast they loaded the dishes in the dishwasher and went into the front room just as the sun was coming out. It shined through the window and gave the little tree a golden glow.

 

“Look! The snow stopped.” They stood at the window together staring out at the trees and hillside covered in a thick blanket of snow; the sun shining on it sending out little glimmers of gold.

 

 

Walter put some logs on the fire and started it up again then sat down on the couch beside Alex.

 

“I heard you.” Alex said quietly.

 

“You heard me; when?”

 

“When I was dying.”

 

“You did? I’m glad.”

 

“You kept saying it wasn’t my time. I thought you were wrong. It was funny; I was so far out there just almost gone and I kept hearing your voice talking to me; telling me to hold on.”

 

“I’m glad you listened. I was right. It wasn’t your time yet.”

 

 

Alex sat cradling his new arm, touching it gingerly with fingertips of his right hand.

 

“Does it hurt; ache?” Walter asked.

 

“No; not at all. It just feels strange; I’ve had the plastic arm for so long.”

 

“It’ll take some getting used to. How about the hand? Does it work like it’s supposed to?” Walter slid his hand over Alex’s new hand, turning it over; running finger tips over the palm and fingers.

 

“It seems to,” Alex answered as he flexed the hand.

 

“Squeeze my hand.” Walter said.

 

Alex squeezed with his new hand; a good firm grip.

 

Walter smiled and held on. They sat staring at each other.

 

“We talked a lot at breakfast but there is something else I’d like to talk about now.” Walter said, still holding Alex’s hand.

 

“OK,” Alex said and held his breath.

 

“I’ve done a lot of thinking in the last 48 hours, since you showed up on my doorstep. I’ve had to go back over everything I could remember about you and to my surprise, I remembered a great deal.”

 

“What is it you remember?” Alex asked.

 

“I thought it was best to start at the beginning and I went over our meeting. Do you remember that? When we first met?”

 

“Oh yes; I remember that day very well. I’ve relived it a thousand times and regretted not having something clever to say; something to make you smile.”

 

Walter did smile then; a sweet gentle smile that made his brown eyes narrow and crinkle at the corners.

 

“I couldn’t have smiled if my life depended on it. I was having too hard of a time just trying to keep my breathing normal.”

 

Alex sat wide-eyed listening to every word; watching every movement and expression.

 

 

“My personal life was in the toilet then and I had just started seeking companionship elsewhere. I had been true to my wife for 12 years when I found out she’d been sleeping around. She wasn’t interested in a divorce so we just stayed married another five years until she met someone she wanted to move to France with. That’s when she asked for the divorce.” Walter cleared his throat and continued with his story.

 

“I have been bi-sexual all my life. I had always had boyfriends as well as girlfriends; I liked them both. I enjoyed sex immensely anyway I could get it and as often as I could get it. I always did figure that I’d get married and have kids one day so when Sharon suggested we get married, I went along with it. She kept putting off having children and after one heated discussion on the subject I found out she never intended on having children; she was more interested in her Art Galleries, and her jet-set friends; touring here and there.”

 

“It was shortly after we celebrated out 12 year anniversary that I accidentally knocked her purse over and while I was picking up all the things that spilled out, I found condoms. She and I never used condoms. I confronted her about it and it seems she had been “indulging in a little recreation” as she put it, whenever she felt like it; and always had and always intended to. She insisted that it had nothing to do with our relationship. Then she was out the door and off with her friends.”

 

“I was in a state of shock for a while then decided what the hell, and took off bar hopping until I found what I’d been denying my self for 12 years; some male companionship. From that time on, I did as I pleased but never, EVER, with anyone male or female from the Bureau. That was my golden rule. I never mixed business with pleasure.”

 

“When you and I met, I’d been working hard for a few months and hadn’t been able to “indulge” and was horny as hell. When you were introduced to me by your AD and we shook hands, I almost lost it. Instant lust,” he grinned shyly. Alex matched him with a grin of his own.

 

“You were exactly what I was looking for and I remembered well that you held my hand just a little bit longer than was necessary. I had to break contact and look away quickly; I remember I started talking about something else with your AD, and right now I can’t even remember his name but I remember you standing there politely as we talked. Do you remember that?”

 

“Oh yeah. I had heard about the big bad ex-Marine AD Skinner and was pretty nervous meeting you; until I met you.”

 

“It took a lot of effort to keep my mind occupied with something else whenever you were around. I was grateful that we didn’t work together much; it was too difficult keeping my mind on business.” Skinner said.

 

“You sure hid it well. I thought you hated me.”

 

“After you left, I did hate you. You were there only 8 months before you left; or at least I thought you had left. I was outraged, I took it personally, I think. It was almost like I had been dumped.” Walter shook his head at the memory of those nights pacing his apartment floor, cursing Alex for making him feel that way.

 

“Over the years I let that hatred build and build.”

 

“And Mulder helped with that.” Alex added.

 

“That’s right, he did. I should have known better though. I should have dug into things myself; checked you out but a little part of me was glad that you were gone. I didn’t have to worry about running into you in the halls at the Hoover anymore and stirring up a lot of feelings I didn’t want to have.”

 

“I’m really sorry, Walter, about everything.” Alex apologized.

 

“There’s no need for you to apologize; you were only following orders.”

 

“I wanted to tell you so bad; I begged Cassidy to let me tell you but she said no.”

 

“Yeah, well that bitch and I are going to have a long talk. Or maybe just a short one when I turn in my badge.”

 

“You’re going to quit?”

 

“I’m seriously thinking that it’s time for me to retire. I’ve got more than enough time in, almost 22 years now.” He stood up and walked around the room a little; went over and poked at the fire until it was glowing again.

 

“I feel like I’ve done my share; it’s time to let someone else carry the load for a while.”

 

“What would you do?”

 

“Start my life over. I’m financially secure. I’d retire with full benefits plus Sharon was the last in line of a lot of old money and it all came to me after she died. There’s more money, Alex, than I could ever spend in a lifetime.” He stood in front of the fireplace, hands on hips, his future forming in his mind as he spoke.

 

“Do you have any plans? I mean now that you’re free of the Consortium and everyone thinks you’re dead. Are you open to suggestion?”

 

“No, I don’t have any plans. I didn’t think I’d make it out alive so I never made any plans. And yes, I am most definitely open to suggestion. What do you have in mind?”

 

“I don’t know where any of this is going to take us, Alex.” He came back over to the couch and sat down, taking Alex’s hand in his. “I know there is something there between us; and I want to find out exactly what it is. Why don’t we just take off? See where all this leads us. How do you feel about camping?”

 

“Camping? Last time I slept beside a campfire I lost my arm.”

 

“Not that kind of camping. I’m talking about getting one of those big motor homes; you know the kind with all the frills. Maybe we could travel the country for a while; see some of the sights; get to know each other a little better. What do you think?”

 

“A motor home? One of those big bus-like things? I’ve seen them on the highway but I’ve never been inside one.”

 

“I’ve been wanting to get one of those for years but figured it would just sit and deteriorate most of the time so I never got one. But if I retire, we could go wherever we want, whenever we want. What do you think? Why don’t I see about getting us one; we could just take off in any direction that catches our fancy.”

 

“You think you could drive one of them? It’s got to be almost like driving a semi.”

 

“Sure thing. I’ve driven large vehicles before; not a problem. You think you might be interested? I could get on the phone right now and call around and see what’s available.”

 

“I am definitely interested but its Christmas. I don’t think anything would be open today.”

 

“You’re right. We can spend the day making plans then. We can do some looking at what’s available on the internet. Most of those really big rigs are special order but I’m sure we can come up with something. There have to be some showroom models available, with the New Year coming up.”

 

“Walter, slow down here just a minute and think about what you’re saying. Are you sure you’re ready to walk away from the Bureau?”

 

“More than ready. I’ve just been waiting for an excuse; a reason to leave. But maybe I am moving a little too fast here for you. You’ll need some time to recuperate; get your strength back. There might be something else you’d rather do.”

 

“Right now I am feeling a little woozy. This is all happening so fast.”

 

“Maybe you’d better lie down for a while; take a nap.”

 

“I think maybe I should.” He stood and headed for the bedroom with Walter at his side.

“I’m just worried that I’ll wake up in some alley freezing my ass off and this all will have been a dream.”

 

Walter held the covers back and Alex crawled in. “You just call out when you wake up and I’ll be right here,” he smiled down at Alex as he nestled himself comfortably into the covers.

 

“Promise you’ll still be here when I wake up.” Alex smiled a sleepy smile up at him and reached out his hand.

 

Walter took his hand and pressed his lips against the back of it. “I promise.”

 

Alex closed his eyes and was asleep before Walter was out of the room. Walter watched him from the doorway for a bit then went in and sat down at his computer. He Googled Motor Homes for sale and spent the next few hours reading up on them and checking in on Alex.

 

It was late afternoon when he started getting hungry and he remembered the turkey breast he had in the refrigerator. In minutes he had it in the oven and he was readying the vegetables for dinner. 

 

Each time he checked on Alex he marveled at the difference in his appearance. He stood for several moments at a time just looking at him. 24 hours ago, he was at death’s door and looked it. Now the gaunt look and raspy breathing were gone. The dark circles under his eyes were gone; the skin smooth and fine, his features sharp and handsome.

 

There was no denying it anymore; no need to; his attraction to this man was stronger than ever; stronger than any he had ever felt before. He had no idea where it was going to lead but he was anxious to find out.

 

He sat back down at his computer and typed out his resignation and request for retirement. He hit the printer tab and printed it out. He decided then to go back and print out the information on the different Motor Homes that he had found available to show Alex when he woke up.

 

The turkey had about an hour to go so he decided to lie down on the couch and close his eyes for a few minutes. 30 minutes later he was awakened by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Sir, it’s me. I was worried about you, I had to call. Is your crisis…over? Are you doing alright?”

 

“Yes it is and I’m fine, Scully.” He rubbed his eyes, amazed that he had fallen asleep and that 30 minutes had passed.

 

“I’m really sorry we couldn’t get in touch with Jeremiah Smith for you. It sounded like your friend was too far gone for him to have been much help anyway. Mulder and I wanted to express our condolences.”

 

“I appreciate your concern but I really don’t feel like talking right now.”

 

“I can certainly understand that. Is there anything we can do? I mean help with the arrangements or anything?”

 

“No, nothing. Tell Mulder that I appreciate his efforts.”

 

“I’ll do that. Are you sure you’re alright? You want me to try and get a helicopter in up there?”

 

“No. Everything is being taken care of. Thank you. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

 

He closed the phone and leaned his head back against the couch. 

 

“Looks like I’m not the only one that’s tired.” Alex said walking into the room.

 

“Hey, you slept a long time; you feeling better?” Walter asked getting to his feet.

 

“Yeah, a lot better. Hungry. That smells like turkey!”

 

“You got that right. We’ve got about another 30 minutes and it’ll be ready. I’ll get the vegetables started.”

 

“Good. I’ve got time for a shower then.”

 

 

A short while later they were sitting at the table devouring their turkey dinner. 

 

“I cannot eat another bite.” Alex said and deposited his napkin on the table beside his plate. 

 

“Me either,” Walter agreed, doing the same.

 

They stood and groaned and walked around a bit; cleared the dinner mess and tended the fire then settled on the couch for a talk.

 

“How are you feeling?” Walter asked, turning sideways to face Alex.

 

“Like a stuffed pig,” Alex grinned.

 

“No head aches, no breathing problems; your sight back to normal?” Walter asked.

 

“I feel great! Just a little bit weak is all. And I still can’t believe this.” He flexed his new arm.

 

Walter picked up the papers he had printed out about the motor homes and had left on the coffee table. He handed them to Alex.

 

“Here. Pick out one you like. These five are all still available, I think.”

 

“Whew! They’re pretty expensive.” Alex commented as he shuffled through the papers.

 

“They’re damn expensive but I have the feeling it’s going to be worth every penny.”

 

“So we’re just going to get one and take off?” Alex asked with a grin.

 

“You’ve got a better idea?” Walter asked.

 

“Nope. Sounds like a plan to me!” Alex went back to looking at the papers. “There isn’t that much difference between them. Which do you like?”

 

“I kinda like this 45 footer here. It’s got a king-sized bed in it, a whirlpool tub, a washer/dryer and a huge pantry. It has extra gas tanks, heavy duty transmission and four slide-outs; two up front and two in the back.”

 

“It’s also the most expensive.” 

 

“Don’t worry about that. I told you, money will not be a problem. Do you like those colors, blue and beige?”

 

“Yeah, I do. That one is definitely the best of the lot. I just didn’t want to choose the most expensive one.”

 

“Let’s see if we can nail it down.” Walter pulled out his cell phone and punched in the numbers.

 

“They won’t be opened now.” Alex said.

 

“I know but the owner might be checking his messages. I’ll leave him a message that might just encourage him to make us a deal over the phone.” Walter got the guy’s answering machine and started out his message.

 

“Yes, my name is Sergei Shenkov and I just found your motor home advertisement on line. I understand that it is a demo model. I am interested in purchasing it if the transaction can take place immediately – within the next 24 hours. I plan to pay cash, full price, and will offer a $10,000 bonus if this can be accomplished before midnight on the 26th. Please contact me as soon as you get this message and let me know if this is possible. If not, I’d like to get my offer in with another dealer. My number is ………………”

 

Alex chuckled. “I like the way you work. You sure know how to get attention.”

 

“I wanted him to know I’m serious. I want this bus and I want it now.”

 

“I have a feeling you’re going to get it.” Alex smiled.

 

 

Walter leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and smiled devilishly. 

“So tell me, what would you like to do with the rest of your life?”

 

“You mean besides spending it with you?”

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

“It’s what I’ve been dreaming about for years now.”

 

“You don’t even know if we’re good together or not.”

 

“Oh we will be. I guarantee you that.”

 

 

They sat and gazed at one another for a while; holding hands, relishing the closeness.

The ringing of the cell phone on the coffee table startled them both. Walter picked it up expecting Mulder or Scully. He debated just how much he should tell them.

 

“Yes?” he answered the phone.

 

“Sergei Shenkov?”

 

“Yes, this is Sergei, what can I do for you?” Walter answered, grinning wide at Alex.

 

“You left me a rather intriguing message. You’re interested in purchasing the demo model motor home we have on the lot here?”

 

“Yes, that’s right. I assume it’s in perfect condition?” Walter squeezed Alex’s hand.

 

“It is. There is approximately 120 miles on the speedometer; everything is in perfect running order. You mentioned a bonus?”

 

“That’s right. $10,000 cash. I can make a bank transfer to pay for the motor home. When can we pick it up?”

 

“Do you need it tonight?”

 

“No. We can’t get there tonight. What about tomorrow morning, what time do you open?”

 

“What time would you like me to open?”

 

“I can see it’s going to be a pleasure doing business with you. We are out of town at the moment and depending on traffic and road conditions we should be able to make it there by 10:00 in the morning at the latest. If it’s going to be any later than that, I’ll call. I assume you can have all the paperwork ready by then?”

 

“Yes, I certainly can. Will you spell your name for me so I get it right?”

 

“S E R G E I S H E N K O V”

 

“I’ll have the paperwork ready and waiting; the motor home will be detailed and gassed and ready to go when you get here. Please be sure to ask for me by name.”

 

“Certainly, Mr. Dumont. We’ll see you in the morning then.”

 

“Eh…you won’t forget the bonus? In cash?”

 

“I won’t forget. You have everything ready and we’ll be there.”

 

“All right. See you in the morning then. Good night”

 

“Night.”

 

 

“We got it!” Walter grinned proudly.

 

“I figured you would!”

 

“Let’s see what the weather channel has to say about the storm. With that sun shining, I can’t see that the roads will be closed for long.” He picked up the TV remote and clicked on the weather just in time to hear that the snow plows were out and clearing the roads and that the interstate should be open in a matter of hours.

 

“As soon as they clear the roads in our area we should head out. Do you feel up to a drive back to DC?”

 

“Yeah; I do. I feel pretty good, actually. It’s nice to be able to breathe again.”

 

“You really sounded bad there for a while.”

 

“I’m glad that’s all over.”

 

“Me too. I’m going to call the local authorities and see if they have any idea when our part of the interstate will be cleared.”

 

Alex sat and watched in awe as Walter set out a plan for a new life for both of them; together.

 

 

End of part one of two parts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Last Christmas, part 2 of 2 parts.

 

 

ONE YEAR LATER

 

“Do you think we have enough rolls? What about pies? I could make up a couple more apple pies; everyone likes apple pies.”

 

“Calm down, Alex, we have plenty of everything. Besides, I know for a fact, Rachel’s bringing food and so is Eleanor. We’ve got enough food here for an army.”

 

“This is the first time we’ve had them all here at once. I want to make sure there’s plenty of everything. What about ice? Did you check the ice maker to make sure it’s full?”

 

“It’s full. C’mon in here a few minutes before they all get here. I want to give you something; a gift.”

 

“Walter, it’s not Christmas yet!”

 

“Humor me, will you?”

 

Alex allowed himself to be taken in hand and led into the living room stacked high with presents. Walter pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it to him.

 

“What is it?” Alex looked at the small box in awe.

 

“Open it and find out.”

 

“Should I wait until the others get here and everyone is opening their presents? Isn’t this cheating opening one early?”

 

“No. This is a special gift. It’s private.”

 

Alex undid the gold ribbon and the shiny paper and lifted the lid off the brown velvet jewelry box. Two gold rings were nestled into the satin interior. 

 

“I know we’re not married, Alex, but I feel like we are. We’ve been together a year now and it’s been the best year of my life. We said we’d see how things would work out for us. We bought this old house and fixed it up; I know there’s still a lot more it needs, but I was thinking; well, maybe we could agree to make this a permanent arrangement. I don’t want it to ever end, Alex. I want to make the commitment; I want the world to know that you belong to me and I belong to you. What do you think? Are you ready to make a commitment? Will you wear my ring?”

 

Alex leaned his forehead against Walter’s chest; clutching the ring box tightly. It took several moments before he found his voice.

 

“Can I put it on now?” He raised his head and blinked back the tears.

 

“Absolutely. I had them engraved inside. This one is mine. See?”

 

Alex read the tiny engraving inside the plain gold band. “I belong to Alex”. He grinned and looked inside his ring. It said, “I belong to Walter”. He started to put it on but Walter stopped him.

 

“Uh uh. I get to do that.” He took Alex’s ring and slid it on the third finger of his left hand. “I love you, Alex, and nothing in this world will ever change that.”

 

Alex took Walter’s ring and slid it on to his finger. “I’ll love you till I take my last breath; and then, I’ll love you even more.”

 

They kissed and clung to each other, swaying back and forth a little in front of their first Christmas tree, neither having words to express their feelings so they just stood there staring into each other’s eyes and hugging.

 

Soon the room was filled with the whomp, whomp, whomp, whomp, of a helicopter rotor overhead. 

 

“Looks like the General and Eleanor are here. They headed out into the hall, past the huge wrapped crates and grabbed their coats off the coat rack by the front door. Out on the front lawn the General was unloading box after box and stacking them in the snow. Bruce and Chuck were helping to unload while Eleanor and Chuck’s wife Alexis carried packages of food towards the house.

 

 

“I just can’t believe what you’ve done with the place! Your lights and decorations are just beautiful!” Eleanor was saying as Walter and Alex helped them with their packages.

 

They carried their bundles inside and went back outside for another load.

 

“More gifts?” Walter asked the General? “We’re not going to have room for much more. The living room is already loaded, and the hall is filling up as well.”

 

“Well good! It’s Christmas. There’s gonna be a lot of us here and we need a lot of stuff!” The General answered blowing puffs of vapor smoke out with every word.

 

“Tony and Rachel didn’t come with you?” 

 

“They were running late and Tommy had business in Syracuse so they decided to drive in from there. They’ll be along in a couple of hours.” They removed their boots and coats and hung them in the hall and gathered by the fire. 

 

“Oh this is nice! Your tree is beautiful!” Alexis exclaimed. “This is going to be so much fun!” She went on into the kitchen where Eleanor was unloading the food.

 

“Just because the others aren’t here yet, don’t mean we can’t start the party!” The General headed for the bar set up in the library across the hall from the living room. He stopped and caressed the molding in the doorway. “I can’t believe you two did such a great job stripping and refinishing all this molding. You two ever decide you want to work for me, let me know. I got people calling all the time wanting to redo these old houses.”

 

“We got enough work left to do with this one for the next several years. I don’t think we’ll be out looking for work any time soon.” Walter assured him. “We’ve been mostly working on the downstairs; we still have the upstairs hallway and all that molding to do and then the wall paper. We did get all the floors upstairs as well as down, refinished though and the plumbers you sent over got all four bathrooms upstairs finished now. They did a great job.”

 

“They always do; I trained them!” The General smiled and lifted his glass in a toast.

 

Walter joined him with a drink of his own, “Cheers”. 

 

Feet were running up and down the stairs and Alexis was squealing. Bruce had grabbed her and had her over his shoulder, “I tell you, you’re mine! I just won you in a bet!”

 

“Now hold on there a minute, Cowboy,” Chuck was laughing, “I bet you a week’s home cooking by Alexis. That don’t mean you get to take her home; it just means you have to eat her cooking and if you’ve ever tasted it; you’ll realize you actually lost the bet in the long run.”

 

“Hey, I resent that,” Alexis was swinging at Chuck and Bruce decided he’d give her back. He tossed her into Chuck’s arms and headed for the bar. Chuck slapped her on the butt and said, “In the kitchen, woman! I need food!” She responded by grabbing him by the ear and dragging him into the kitchen with her, laughing at his, “Ow, ow, ow” all the way. 

 

Walter caught Alex’s eye and they huddled in the hallway. “Having fun?” Walter asked caressing Alex’s shoulder.

 

“I love it!”

 

“Good. The General was telling me there’s another storm headed this way. We could be snowed in. Like last year.”

 

“This is not like last year.” Alex shook his head, “bigger tree this year.” They shared a private grin.

 

“Yeah; it’s a lot nosier too. I’m glad we decided to make the master bedroom downstairs and all the guest rooms’ upstairs.”

 

“Me too. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”

 

“It will be; but it’ll be fun; I promise you. I can hardly wait for you to see what I got you!”

 

“Nothing you can give me will be better than this,” Alex fingered his new ring.

 

“It feels so good; so right!” Walter agreed looking at his as well.

 

“You’re going to like the other gifts too. That’s a promise. We are going to have some fun!” Walter rubbed his hands together and grinned.

 

“I’ve never seen this many gifts before in my whole life,” Alex said looking around at the gifts stacked everywhere.

 

“And you can bet Tommy and Tony and Rachel will be bringing more.”

 

“What do you think is in that huge crate the General sent?” Alex admired the huge container with the big red satin bow on it.

 

“I haven’t a clue. As big as it is, it’s probably a piece of furniture. We’ll open that one first.”

 

“We really get to open presents tonight instead of waiting for morning?”

 

“Sure, why not. It’s Christmas Eve. That way everyone can sleep in on Christmas morning.”

 

 

Eleanor was calling everyone to the table. Lunch was on and everyone made a dash for the kitchen. The table was overflowing with goodies; platters of Bar-B-Cue, bowls of potato salad, corn on the cob, cole slaw and rolls; drinks were poured all around.

 

By late afternoon they were getting worried that the others hadn’t shown up yet. It was snowing hard and the temperature had dropped significantly. It had been drizzling but it had now turned to sleet. Alex adjusted the thermostat up another notch and joined Walter at the front window.

 

“If it gets too bad, they’ll pull over somewhere,” he said leaning his head against Walter’s shoulder.

 

“I know. That’s what I was thinking. They have their cell phones with them; if anything was wrong, we’d have heard from them.”

 

 

The General came out of the library saying, “I just talked with Tommy. They should be here shortly. They are closing the roads but he convinced them that they only had a few miles to go so they let them go through. He says to tell you he’s bringing you a surprise.” He slapped Walter on the back. “Oh, and Tony says to tell you to prepare yourself.”

 

“You have any idea what this surprise is?” Walter asked.

 

“Not a clue. I asked him but he wouldn’t say. He said he didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

 

 

“Well, I’ll think about what it might be while I’m using the john. I’ll be back shortly.” Walter nuzzled a kiss behind Alex’s ear and headed down the hall. 

 

The door had no sooner closed behind him when someone called out from the living room, “They’re here!”

 

Alexis and Eleanor came hurrying down the stairs; the men came out of the library and living room and headed for the door. Alex slipped into the kitchen to re-start the coffee machine. 

 

The hallway was filled with the frosty air from outdoors as the travelers arrived; two extra people with them; everyone carrying bundles and packages. Alex came out from the kitchen at other end of the hallway.

 

Packages were dropped, someone was running down the hall and grabbed Alex; slung him against the wall and pinned him there with an elbow up under his chin. Everyone was yelling; above them all you could hear Mulder’s voice screaming, “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, HE’S A MURDERER; A TRAITOR! How’d you get in here, Krycek, how’d you find this place?”

 

Walter came out of the bathroom into all the commotion and saw what was going on. He stepped up behind Mulder, put an arm around his neck and a hand against the side of his head. “LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW, MULDER, OR I’LL SNAP YOUR GOD DAMNED NECK!” He hissed out through clenched teeth.

 

“What the HELL’s going on here!” The General demanded striding into the hallway. 

 

“IT’S KRYCEK! I caught him sneaking in here!” Mulder gasped.

 

Bruce walked up and placed a cocked pistol up against Mulder’s temple. “You heard what the man said. LET GO!” 

 

Mulder released Krycek and turned to Walter. “You’re not going to just let him go are you?” He turned back to Krycek, “What do you want here? Who sent you?”

 

“Mulder, you’re an idiot!” Walter proclaimed and gave him a shove. “Are you all right?” he asked Alex.

 

“Yeah, sure, I’m fine.” 

 

 

“Oh man, I’m sorry!” Tommy said coming to Walter. “I had no idea they were enemies.”

 

“This is my surprise?” Walter asked Tommy with a frown.

 

“Yeah, I’m afraid so. These two showed up in my office this morning demanding to know where you were so I invited them to come with us. Shit, man, I thought Mulder and Scully were the good guys? Aren’t they friends of yours?”

 

“Sir, what’s going on here? What’s Krycek doing here?” Scully asked.

 

“All right; everybody just settle down. Just a little misunderstanding here is all.” Walter tried to soothe things.

 

“THERE’S NO MISUNDERSTANDING! THAT BASTARD KILLED MY FATHER! HE’S A MURDERER AND A TRAITOR!” Mulder shouted and pointed a finger at Krycek. Bruce stepped silently in between them, glaring at Mulder.

 

“Mulder, Scully; in the library; the rest of you, carry on. I need a little time to bring these two up to date. Alex, I’d like you to join us in the library.”

 

The four of them walked into the library and Walter closed the sliding pocket doors behind them. They stood in the middle of the room glaring at one another. It was time for Walter to take over again.

 

“Mulder, Scully; take a seat please.” Scully obeyed and sat down on the couch; Mulder stood a few feet away from Alex; ready to pounce. Alex walked over to the fireplace, bent down and stoked the fire; poked it back to life and added another log.

 

Alex spoke first, “This is really awkward, are you sure you want me in here? I can wait with the others.”

 

“No. I want you here,” Walter answered and to the others he said, “Mulder, please sit down. I have something to tell you and I’d like to do it without any trouble.”

 

Mulder glared at Alex for a moment then sat on the arm of the couch, closest to the fireplace, not taking his eyes off Alex for a moment.

 

 

Walter stood leaning back against the desk and rubbed his forehead. He knew this conversation would have to be addressed one day, he just didn’t expect it to be sprung on him on Christmas Eve.

 

“Do the two of you remember what happened last Christmas?” He started out.

 

“Yes, of course we do, Sir. A friend of yours died; an undercover agent. But what does that have to do with Krycek being here?” Scully was perplexed by the whole situation.

 

“Well that agent didn’t die after all. Whatever you did, Mulder, Jeremiah Smith must have gotten your message because he showed up just in time.”

 

“That’s impossible! I never got in touch with Smith. He didn’t answer any of my messages and I only told him that I needed to talk with him. I never said what it was about or that it involved you or another agent.” Mulder answered angrily.

 

Walter and Alex exchanged looks of confusion then Walter continued his story.

 

“OK, so he didn’t get your message; whatever. The point is, the agent didn’t die; Smith showed up and healed him.”

 

“And?” Scully urged him on; eyes darting back and forth between Mulder, Krycek, and Walter.

 

“Alex was that agent.” 

 

“Krycek hasn’t been an AGENT in years! Why would Smith waste his time on a piece of garbage like him?”

 

“Alex hasn’t been an agent for one year. He retired the same time I did.”

 

“Sir, are you saying that Krycek has been working undercover all these years?” Scully asked in disbelief.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Dana, and could we cut the ‘Sir’ bit? I’m not your boss anymore; nor his either.”

 

“Shit! If you believe that I’ve got some ocean front property in Arizona that I’d like to sell you.” Mulder sneered.

 

“It’s true, Mulder.” Alex said, standing with his back to the fire and speaking softly. “I worked for Cassidy from the time I was still at the Police Academy. She recruited me personally for the job.”

 

“You’re a liar, Krycek. A liar and a murderer and everyone in this room knows that.”

 

“Mulder, sit back down!” Walter ordered. “You ASKED what Alex was doing here? He’s here because this is his home; his and mine.”

 

Mulder’s mouth dropped open and for once in his life he was speechless.

 

“Now that I’ve got your attention again, I’ll go on.” Walter continued. “As I said, Smith healed him and after he did, Alex and I talked. He told me about working for Cassidy.”

 

“And you believed him?” Mulder asked incredulously.

 

“At first, I thought like you do; that it was some sort of scam so I called Cassidy and verified it for myself. Then I started doing some checking. Have you ever checked Alex out, Mulder? Done a deep search on him yourself?”

 

“I never needed to. He’s a murderer and a traitor; I don’t care whether he was bottle or breast fed as a baby.”

 

“Well I never did either until he was lying there dying in my cabin that night. I had a hard time believing Cassidy myself so I started to dig. One of the first things I did was read the investigative reports on your father’s death. Have you ever read them?”

 

“Why should I? You and I both know those reports can be faked.”

 

“Did you know your father was dying? He had only a few months at most to live; did you know that?”

 

“He was not! He would have told me; said something.”

 

“If you cared to check the autopsy report you would have known. It’s all there. His liver was shot, he would have been gone in a matter of weeks.”

 

“So that gives Krycek license to blow his brains out?” Mulder was livid.

 

“I didn’t shoot him, Mulder. The old man sent me there to talk him into going to one of his clinics. Cardinal was with me waiting outside. He shot your father through the window.”

 

“YOU’RE A FUCKING LIAR, KRYCEK!” He stood up.

 

Walter took a few steps closer, “Mulder, its true. If you’d read the reports you’d see that your father was killed with the same gun that shot me; the same gun that killed Dana’s sister.”

 

“He could have used Cardinal’s gun!” Mulder insisted.

 

“Do you know how ridiculous that sounds, Mulder? Why on earth would he do that?”

 

“To throw suspicion off himself; to protect his own ass!”

 

“Mulder, why would I kill your father? How could I have possibly benefited from that?”

 

“Your boss, Cancer man ordered it!”

 

“No. He wouldn’t have done that. He admired your father. They’d been friends for more than 40 years. He wanted to help him; get him into this experimental clinic he had. He wanted to try some new treatments. I was there when your father came to see the old man. So was Cardinal. Your father said that he had given up, that he was tired of all the tests and treatments his doctors were putting him through. He came to see the old man to tell him good bye. After he left, Spender told me to go talk with him, try to convince him to go to the clinic and if he refused, I was supposed to give him an injection that would knock him out and take him to the clinic forcibly; Cardinal was to come along to help me carry him. That’s what our orders were.”

 

“Then why did you shoot him?” Mulder demanded.

 

“I didn’t!” Alex was becoming exasperated. “I didn’t expect you to show up either. I ducked into the bathroom when you got there. I knew he would be coming in there because he was headed there to take his medication when he and I were talking. When he came in, I was asking him one more time to go to the clinic with me. I had the syringe in my pocket and was just about to inject him when Cardinal shot. It scared the piss out of me. I saw it was a kill shot and bolted through the window. That asshole, Cardinal, said he thought he was doing everyone a favor putting a sick man out of his misery and taking care of the problem for Spender.”

 

“Why should I believe a word you say? You’re a liar, a traitor, and you helped them kidnap Scully!” Mulder wouldn’t give up.

 

“Mulder, if you’d do some homework for a change instead of chasing off after your swamp creatures, you might learn a few things.” Walter chided.

 

“I already know everything I need to know about this murderer.”

 

“Oh really? Did you know that he was the one who found Scully and got her to the hospital after she’d been kidnapped?”

 

“Of course he knew where she was! He was involved in her kidnapping!”

 

“My only involvement was in keeping you from stopping it.” Alex assured him.

 

“THEN YOU WERE INVOLVED WITH IT! YOU LET THEM TAKE HER AND RUN EXPERIMENTS ON HER THAT LEFT HER BARREN!” Mulder shouted.

 

“MULDER! Sit down! If you lay a hand on Alex I’ll throw your ass out in the snow!” Walter warned.

 

Mulder backed off a few steps but didn’t sit down.

 

“I have the full and complete reports on every incident that Alex was involved in. Cassidy sent them to me. You’re welcome to read them while you’re here, if you like. It will explain everything to you.”

 

“I can’t believe you’d fall for this, Skinner. You KNOW what kind of liar he is.”

Mulder groused.

 

“I KNOW he didn’t kill your father, I KNOW he found Scully and got her to the hospital, I KNOW he saved my life when he was ordered to let those Nanocytes kill me; I KNOW he’s the one who was sending me those blue notes all those years. Mulder, I’m not an idiot. And neither are you, though you act like one sometimes. If you remember, when your father was killed, you had been infected by something they had been piping into your apartment building that left you paranoid. You even attacked me in the hallway; don’t you remember any of that?”

 

“Yes, I remember, but that doesn’t change the facts!”

 

“Mulder, you were so out of it I had to shoot you; remember?” Scully asked.

 

“Of course I remember! But that still doesn’t change the fact that Krycek is working for Cancer Man; he’s CONSORTIUM!”

 

“All right, Mulder. I’ll say this one more time so you can get it clear in your head. I’ll put it as plainly as I can. Alex was recruited by Jana Cassidy while he was attending the Police Academy. His job was to accept a position with the bureau, go through the training and let himself be recruited by Spender and report back to Cassidy. That was his job. It’s called undercover work. The bureau does it all the time, though I’ll grant you, not usually to this extent.”

 

“And you have proof of all this?” Mulder asked with a sneer.

 

“I do. I have a letter from Cassidy herself, which I confirmed with a follow-up telephone conversation. I have seen and read all the transcripts of Alex’s reports. Yes, he knew there would be a kidnapping and yes, he reported it.”

 

“Cassidy knew?” Scully asked angrily.

 

“She knew. It was only supposed to be for three days. They were going to hold you that long to keep Mulder occupied while they got their man out of the country.” Alex added.

 

“I was held for nearly a month!”

 

“I was out of the country at the time, Scully. Right after you were taken I was sent to Finland. I reported to Cassidy as planned and then I left. I didn’t even know they still had you until I got back and Cassidy informed me that you had not been returned. I did some quick thinking and remembered that some of the old man’s crooked scientists had been in just before you were taken and were asking for more people for their experiments. When Cassidy said you were still gone, I started checking out the labs. That’s when I found you.”

 

“It’s in the reports. You’re welcome to read them.” Walter added.

 

“And how long did it take you to fake those reports?” Mulder asked Krycek.

 

 

“I give up!” Walter threw up his hands and sat down on the edge of his desk. “If you refuse to believe the facts, then there is nothing more I can offer you.”

 

“Sir, …er…Walter; you said the two of you were ‘living together’?” Scully asked.

 

“That’s right, Dana.”

 

“So you knew about it all the time? You knew he was undercover?” She asked.

 

“No, I didn’t know until last Christmas when he showed up at my cabin, dying.”

 

“What about this tumor he was supposed to have? Did you see any doctor’s reports on that?” Mulder asked suspiciously.

 

“No, I didn’t, Mulder. I didn’t have to. I saw him. I was with him. He was blind and he was dying; moments away from death.”

 

“You say Jeremiah Smith showed up? How could he have known? I saw Mulder’s messages. There was no mention of you or the cabin or of anyone dying.” Scully asked.

 

“Smith didn’t say how he knew and I didn’t ask. I was in too much of a state of shock myself to even think to ask. I just assumed Mulder had reached him. He showed up, healed Alex and left. There wasn’t a lot of conversation there.”

 

“And that’s when Krycek told you this fairy tale and you believed it? You believed it because you wanted to; you wanted him.” Mulder shoved his hands into his pockets in disgust.

 

“I wish I had believed him that easily. He showed me the letter he had from Cassidy stating that he had been working for her undercover. There wasn’t much more conversation than that before he was too ill to speak. I called Cassidy and had a long conversation with her confirming the information. I then started digging. Pretty soon the pieces all started fitting into place. By the time I believed it, he was at death’s door. That’s when I called you.”

 

“That’s a pretty incredible story.” Scully said shaking her head in disbelief.

 

“It’s all true, Dana, every word of it.”

 

“So that’s it? You found out he did a couple of jobs for Cassidy and you ask him to move in with you?” Mulder still wasn’t convinced.

 

“Mulder, you can believe what you want; you always have; but Alex and I love each other very much. We have an exclusive, committed relationship and we’re very happy together. This is our house; his and mine. We bought it together, we’re remodeling it together and we’re living in it together. It’s Christmas Eve. We have a house full of guests and we need to get dinner started. Alex and I are cooking spaghetti. We have eight guest rooms upstairs, plenty of food and drink. You’re welcome to stay and spend Christmas with us or if you want to leave I can ask the General if he can get a copter in here for you. The storm is looking pretty bad though so you may be stuck here for a few days.”

 

“I want to leave,” Mulder said, head down and sneaking a look at Scully, “You can stay if you want.”

 

“Have you looked outside lately?” Scully asked. “There’s no way either of us is leaving here tonight.”

 

She was right. Night had fallen and it was pitch black outside. You could hear the wind swirling against the windows and a look outside showed, with the help of the Christmas lights, massive snow drifts. 

 

“I think you’re right about that, Dana,” Walter agreed looking out the window. “Why not relax and enjoy yourselves. I’ll bet Rachel and Eleanor have already got rooms fixed up for you.”

 

He headed for the door, followed by Alex. “We’ve got a good group here, Mulder. I’ll get Tommy to introduce you around. Come on.” Mulder stayed where he was and stared into the fire.

 

Walter slid the doors opened and headed for the kitchen. Tommy met him in the hallway with a hug; and another apology. 

 

“Walter, I’m so sorry. I had no idea Mulder and Alex had issues between them. I never would have brought them up here.”

 

“It’s all right, Tommy. You had no way of knowing.”

 

“You always talked like Mulder and Scully were friends; I thought it would be a great surprise.”

 

“It was!” Walter chuckled. “One I’m going to get you back for!”

 

“Oh damn! Now I’m in for it, aren’t I?”

 

“You said it! While I’m thinking up a suitable retaliation, I’d like you to introduce Mulder around and kind of keep an eye on him. We’ve got dinner to get started.”

 

“I can do that. I brought him here; I can look after him.” Tommy agreed eagerly.

 

Walter followed Alex into the kitchen while Dana picked her bag up from the pile near the front door and followed the ladies upstairs to her room. Mulder stayed in the library and moped.

 

 

Tommy walked into the library and stood looking at Mulder who was in front of the fire watching the flames.

 

“I always like a nice fire on a snowy night.” He said and walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. “Can I fix you somethning? We’ve got a full bar set up here.”

 

“No thanks. I’m not thirsty.”

 

“I owe you an apology, Mulder. I had no idea you and Alex were enemies.”

 

“He’s a liar, a murderer, and a traitor. He always has been. I don’t buy this story about him being undercover.” 

 

“Walter does. He’s talked with Cassidy about it. She confirms everything Alex has said.”

 

“Then he must have something on Cassidy; forced her to say that.”

 

“I guess that’s a possibility. But isn’t it also a possibility that he may be telling the truth?”

 

 

Mulder turned and looked at him for the first time since Tommy had come into the room.

 

“I’ve always believed that most anything is possible; but this is too much; too weird for even me to believe.”

 

“Well I don’t know anything about before last year but I can tell you this. I’ve known Walter for close to 30 years now and this is the first time I’ve ever seen him happy; really deep down, totally happy.”

 

“What’s going to happen to him when he finds out Krycek isn’t what he thinks he is?” Mulder asked.

 

“That would destroy him. I don’t see that happening though.”

 

“You don’t know Krycek.”’

 

“I’ve gotten to know him pretty well this past year. We come up here often; whenever we get a chance. We’ve been helping them with the house and we spent a lot of time in their pool this summer. Alex seems to me like he adores Walter. They’re very happy together.”

 

“Krycek’s a good actor.” Mulder warned.

 

 

Tommy joined Mulder in front of the fire. He stood and caught Mulder’s gaze. “Does Walter know?”

 

“Know what?” Mulder asked.

 

“How you feel about him.”

 

Mulder broke eye-contact, looking quickly away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“What exactly is it you’re so upset about? Is it that someone you hated turned out to be a good guy; or is it that he ends up with Walter?”

 

“You’ve got a great imagination. You sure you’re a lawyer and not a novelist?”

 

“I don’t think it’s my imagination. I see what I see.” Tommy said.

 

“And just what is it that you think you see?” Mulder demanded.

 

“Loneliness, jealousy, hatred for someone who has what you want.”

 

Mulder turned away and walked out of the room.

 

 

Bruce was standing in the hallway and caught him with an arm around Mulder’s shoulders.

 

“Hey there, Mulder. I’m Bruce. We got off on the wrong foot there. How about a game of pool? You play? They got a great table in the basement. They also have a nice little kitchenette down there with a refrigerator filled with beer and a freezer full of pizza. I hear you like pizza.”

 

“I’m not hungry, thanks anyway.” He shrugged Bruce’s arm off. 

 

Bruce stepped in closer and spoke softly. “OK. One more thing though; you ever lay a hand on Alex again, I’ll take you apart piece by piece. Do we understand each other?”

 

The two of them glared at one another; Mulder stepped back a ways as others were coming down the hall. Dana was coming down the steps.

 

“Mulder, get your bag. I’ll show you your room.” She grabbed Mulder by the arm in an effort to avoid any further confrontations and led him up the stairs as Chuck came down the stairs carrying Alexis piggy back and giggling.

 

“You should see this place, Mulder. It’s huge! There’s eight rooms up here and every one has a fire place! Of course, they aren’t finished working on the upstairs yet but just look at these floors! That wood is over 100 years old! It’s just beautiful.”

 

 

Mulder followed her down the long hallway listening to her chatter away. 

 

 

“There’s four bathrooms; two on each end of the hallway, one on either side. Each bathroom has a washer and dryer in it and its own hot water heater so no matter how many guests are here, there’s always plenty of hot water. Look!” She opened one of the bathroom doors. “On one side of the hall they have old fashioned claw-footed tubs; really deep old tubs; across the hall,” she pulled him across the hall, “it’s all modern with a whirl-pool tub!”

 

“Your room is over here on the side, next to mine.” She pulled him halfway on down the hall.

 

Mulder walked into his room and tossed his bag on the king-sized bed and looked around. The walls were in bad shape and so was the mantle and the molding. The only sign of any remodeling in this room was the beautifully refinished floors. The room was large and furnished with only a bed and small chest of drawers sitting next to it with a lamp on top.

 

“Rachel says each of them have their own room and whenever they come up here they work on it some. We’re getting together in Tony and Rachel’s room to do a little last minute gift wrapping. You want to join us?”

 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Mulder sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“I am. They all seem like such nice people. I wish you would relax a little. You might be able to enjoy yourself for a change too.”

 

“You go on. Have a good time. It looks like we’re stuck here for a while.”

 

“Mulder; I trust Skinner. I trust his judgment. Maybe you should too.” With that said, she left the room.

 

 

Mudler sat and brooded a while then decided to take a walk. He took the back stairs down; they opened into the laundry room off the kitchen. He had hoped they might lead to the basement but the only exit was a door to the outside or a doorway into the kitchen. He started into the kitchen when he saw them and stopped.

 

Walter and Alex were standing there, arms wrapped around each other and kissing. He was frozen in shock. It was not a sight he had expected to see. Walter was cradling Alex’s face in his hands and Alex had his arms around Walter’s back. The way they were gazing at each other made Mulder feel the intruder and he silently back-tracked his path and took the stairs up again. 

 

He walked down the hall past the room full of giggling women and on down the front stairs. Tommy was just coming up.

 

“Hey. Is your room OK? Do you need anything?” He met Mulder halfway up the stairs.

 

“The room’s fine.” Mulder answered sullenly.

 

“We’ve still got a while before dinner. Come on down to the basement; let me show you around.”

 

Mulder nodded and followed Tommy back down the stairs and to the small doorway at the back of the main staircase. The stairway was narrow but it opened out into a massive basement that must have been the full length of the house. It was completely finished. Cement floors, finished and polished into a fine sheen, paneled walls and one end had a very nice kitchen set up, with a series of small rooms off to the back; the middle area had a pool table, exercise equipment, and a game table with poker chips and cards; and at the far end; a huge flat screen TV almost filling the entire end wall. Several recliners and one of the longest couches he had ever seen were all lined up facing the screen. 

 

“What do you think?” Tommy asked. “This was our first group project. We all worked on this room to get it just right. You like?”

 

“What’s not to like?” Mulder was looking at the TV screen and imagining what it would be like to watch some of his movies on a screen that large.

 

“How about a beer? You like beer more than the fancy stuff?”

 

“Yeah, I do. Thanks.” Mulder accepted the long-neck Tommy offered him and took a long swig. Tommy opened one for himself and did the same.

 

“Bruce practically lives down here. He’s a night crawler. He usually sleeps during the day in the end room there and wanders around all night. He’d live the rest of his life on nothing but beer and pizza if he could. You get hungry for any, just help yourself. Walter and Alex keep this place well stocked.”

 

“Apparently.” Mulder walked around looking at everything.

 

“Look, Mulder, if I said anything earlier that was out of line, I apologize. I happen to have a big mouth; in case you haven’t noticed.”

 

“I noticed.” Mulder sat down in one of the recliners.

 

“May I ask a personal question?” Tommy asked coming over and sitting in the recliner next to Mulder’s.

 

“You can ask. I don’t guarantee I’ll answer.”

 

“Fair enough. I was wondering; are you seeing anyone?”

 

Mulder shook his head ‘no’ and took another drink of beer.

 

“Maybe later, when we’re back in town, we could hook up; maybe have dinner?”

 

“Are you asking me for a date?” Mulder tried to act surprised; it didn’t work.

 

“If I did, would you accept?” Tommy smiled his most charming smile at him.

 

Mulder thought about it for a few minutes; then said, “I don’t know; I might; I might not.”

 

“That’s what I like; a man who knows his own mind!” Tommy chuckled, “Maybe after you get to know me a little better.”

 

“Maybe,” Mulder answered and finished off his beer. 

 

 

Someone opened up the door and called down, “Dinner’s ready. Come and get it or go without!”

 

Tommy stood to go but Mulder kept seated. 

 

“Aren’t you hungry?”

 

“I don’t think I’d be welcome up there.” Mulder fiddled with his empty bottle.

 

“Nonsense. There’s not a person up there that hasn’t put his foot in his or her own mouth, every now and then. C’mon. They’ll give you no trouble; I promise you. Besides you have to eat your dinner so we can open presents.”

 

“We didn’t bring any presents.” 

 

“That’s OK. I brought a ton for everybody. Hell, it’s going to be fun just watching this gang open stuff. And I can’t wait to see what’s in those big crates sitting in the front hall. C’mon. I’m hungry and Walter and Alex make the best spaghetti you’ve ever eaten.”

 

Mulder got up reluctantly and followed Tommy up the stairs. He was hungry; he hadn’t eaten anything since he had a slice of cold pizza for breakfast earlier that day.

 

 

Everyone was milling around the table taking seats and talking and laughing. Walter stood ladling sauce over the pasta and passing the plates around. The room was filled with the heavenly smells of an Italian restaurant, with the garlic bread and green salads taking center stage on the table. Alex was pouring wine all around.

 

Everyone finally got sat down; Tommy and Mulder taking the last two empty seats. The salads and bread was passed around and everyone took their fill. No one commented on Mulder’s earlier commotion. He was taken in as part of the group and everyone smiled and talked with him though most of his answers were one word or two. He seemed to enjoy just watching it all take place and in the process emptied his plate.

 

Scully was chatting away with the others like they had been life long friends. Walter told a few stories about Mulder and Scully’s escapades and everyone laughed; even Mulder managed a chuckle now and then; Tommy keeping his wine glass full.

 

After dinner everyone was stuffed and mellow. The girls were scampering around finishing up their wrapping and hauling their treasures down and hunting for a place somewhere in the vicinity of the tree to place them. Everyone had carried their plates into the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher. They retreated to the living room and hallway and were beginning the old “feel and shake” routine with the presents.

 

Finally the moment arrived and the unwrapping began. Hours of unwrapping! The beautifully wrapped packages held books, sweaters, jewelry, fuzzy slippers, wallets, purses, DVDs, CD, all the usual gifts. All were received with much appreciation and awe. There were even several presents for Mulder and Scully after some last minute name-tagging.

 

A large package was pulled out from the back of the tree. It was for Walter from Alex. He had been wondering about it for the last several days, every since Alex had put it under the tree. Everyone was guessing what it could be. A year’s supply of Propecia (hair restorer), a cowboy hat for the next time they visit Chuck in Texas, someone mentioned a chemistry set, and another mentioned, a week’s supply of KY. That brought

laughter and lots of groans.

 

“You sure this is something I can open in mixed company?” Walter asked Alex sitting next to him on the floor in front of the tree.

 

“Well, I don’t know now. How well do you know these people?” Alex laughed.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Open it and find out.”

 

Walter gingerly tugged at the paper but once it was off he still didn’t know what it was. It was a large cardboard box with nothing written on the sides. He gave Alex a wary look then lifted one flap and tried to peek inside. He gave a puzzled look and pulled both flaps open, staring in amazement at the contents.

 

“What is it?” Everyone was craning their necks to see.

 

Walter reached inside and pulled out a small box with a picture of a red caboose on the side. His eyes lit up. He pulled out another and another; all train cars. 

 

“You bought me an electric train?” Walter grinned and threw his arms around Alex.

 

“It’s just the starter kit. You said you always wanted one of those big tables like they have in the malls at Christmas time. Down in the bottom of the box there, are some books telling you how to build one. I told the guy I wanted enough equipment for the whole set up so the rest is out in the shed; the lumber and stuff.”

 

“That’s why you wouldn’t let me go in there?” They hugged and laughed and everyone was pawing through the box looking at all the cars and engines and tracks and buildings etc.

 

“This is wonderful, Alex. I don’t know what to say.” Walter was teary eyed. 

 

“I’m just glad you liked it. We’ve been talking about finishing the attic. I think it would make a perfect train room. We could set it up and you could play with it whenever you wanted.” Alex smiled back at him; pleased with himself for selecting just the right gift.

 

“This is very special. Thank you.” Walter said and kissed him. Alex caressed his cheek and brushed away Walter’s tears with his fingertips.

 

 

Mulder and Scully exchanged looks, neither quite sure what the other was thinking. Mulder walked over to the fire and pretended to be warming his hands. Tommy caught the look between them and sidled up to him.

 

“You OK?”

 

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?” Mulder asked with a sideways glance.

 

“You didn’t open your presents.” Tommy smiled at him.

 

“They’re not for me.”

 

“Sure they are. They’ve got your name on them.”

 

“Maybe, but they were bought for someone else.”

 

“No they weren’t. They were bought for extra guests. We get together most every year for Christmas and one or the other is always bringing an extra guest or two. So we decided early on that when we do our Christmas shopping we each buy an extra female and male gift. That way we’re always prepared.”

 

“You sound like a boy scout.”

 

Tommy laughed full out, “I’ve been called a lot of things in my day, but never a boy scout.”

 

Mulder stared at him; not sure what to make of this guy who claimed to be Walter Skinner’s best friend.

 

“C’mon. Open some of these up. You’ll like them, I promise.”

 

Mulder sat back down on the end of the couch and started opening his small pile of gifts.

The first one was a gold pen and pencil set. “You’ll love that! I’ve got one just like it and I carry it with me everywhere.”

 

The next one was the latest John Grisham novel; he had actually seen it advertised on TV and thought about buying it. 

 

“You like to read?” Tommy asked.

 

“Yeah, this looks good.” Mulder admitted.

 

The next boxes held a navy blue sweat suit, a burgundy sweater, a leather wallet and a camera.

 

To his amazement, Mulder liked every single gift, not that anyone could tell from his expression. About the time he finished opening his gifts, they heard the train whistle. Walter, Alex and company had managed to set up a small section of tracks circling under the coffee table and around what open space there was left on the floor and had the little engine running at full speed. Grown men and women were scurrying around stepping over tracks and making bridges for the little engine as it raced its way down the track.

The two laughing and playing hardest of all were Walter and Alex. Mulder gazed at them in stunned silence. 

 

He wasn’t even aware when Scully moved over and sat next to him. “Whatcha get?” She asked.

 

“Hmm? Oh, some pretty nice stuff actually.” He showed her his gifts but his eyes kept going back to his former boss and enemy playing like kids on the floor.

 

“Oh, they are all nice. Look what I got. Pearl earrings, this necklace,” she held up the pendant she was wearing, “A manicure set, a selection bath products, some Curve perfume, and a cashmere sweater.” She followed Mulder’s gaze to the men playing on the floor.

 

“You ever think you’d ever see anything like that?” She asked him.

 

“Not in a million years,” he answered. “Scully, did you ever have the feeling that you’ve just been dropped into an alternate universe? That’s the way I feel right now.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But I have to tell you, Mulder. I really like all these people.”

 

“They don’t seem to give you any room to NOT like them, do they?” Mulder answered.

 

Scully chuckled, “You’re right about that. They take us into their family-like celebration, make us feel welcome and shower us with gifts. What’s not to like?”

 

 

“Hey, what about the crates in the hall?” Someone was shouting above the din and the crowd oozed out into the hall. Mulder and Scully followed the group.

 

“Which one do we open first?” Alex was as excited as a ten year old, rubbing his hands together.

 

 

Mulder spoke quietly into Scully’s ear. “Did you notice his arm? Looks like he got a new prosthetic.”

 

“No, I didn’t,” Scully answered trying to position herself for a better look. “It looks real. Are you thinking that’s not Krycek?”

 

“No; it’s him. I was thinking that’s probably some of Jeremiah Smith’s work.”

 

“You may be right. It sure looks real to me. Why don’t you ask him about it?”

 

“I don’t think this is exactly the right time to sit down and discuss that.”

 

“You’re probably right. I haven’t seen him stop smiling since dinner.”

 

“He’s got a lot to smile about. Just look around.”

 

 

About that time someone produced a crowbar and Walter was prying one of the crates apart. Everyone was pulling on it helping with the demolition and disposal of the wooden slats, tossing the debris out on the front porch.

 

“Oh, my God!” Walter exclaimed, “It’s a piano!”

 

“An antique piano! Look it’s even got those little candle holders! It’s beautiful!” Alex exclaimed as the last of the wrappings were pulled away.

 

“General, Eleanor; this is incredible! Where on earth did you find this?” Walter hugged them both.

 

“I was doing some work on an old lady’s house in Schenectady and she had it all covered up stuck back in a corner and it needed moving to get at the wall she wanted torn down. She asked me if I’d haul it to the dump for her. It belonged to her brother and she hated him and was desperate to get rid of it. I took one look at it and knew it was worth some money so I offered her $500 for it. She nearly fainted but she took the money. I sent it out and had it tuned up. I just knew it would fit perfectly in this big old hallway of yours and look at that molding; doesn’t it look almost like yours?”

 

They were all comparing the molding and decided it was indeed very close.

 

“Then all it needed was a little polishing up.”

 

“A LITTLE polishing? A little?” Eleanor poked him in the ribs.

 

“OK. The old lady worked on it for about a week to get it that shiny. She did a pretty good job; I think I’ll keep her.” Everyone laughed.

 

Alex whispered to Walter, “Do you play the piano?”

 

“Nope. But the General does.” They laughed.

 

 

“What’s in these boxes,” someone asked, pulling two boxes out from under the piano.

 

“Open them and see,” the General told Walter and Alex. 

 

Alex got the one he was working on opened first and pulled out a guitar case. “Ooooohhhh. A guitar?” He flipped the latches and opened the case revealing a shiny new guitar. Walter tore into his box and found another. He pulled his guitar out and strummed the strings.

 

“Now THIS is ALRIGHT!!!” 

 

Alex stared in wide-eyed wonder as Walter slipped the strap over his head and began to strum.

 

“You play?”

 

“Not really. I strum mostly; but I’ve always wanted to learn. Do you play?”

 

“As a matter of fact I do, a little; or I did.” Alex picked his guitar up out of the box, put the strap over his head and began to pick out a tune. “I haven’t played in years. It’s going to be fun to try and do it again.” He began plucking at the strings and singing, “I’m dreaming of a White Christmas.” Everyone fell silent. He stopped after the first few bars.

 

“I’m a little rusty,” he apologized.

 

“You SING?” Walter asked.

 

“I’ll say that boy can sing!” The General said pulling out the piano stool and sitting himself down at the piano and banging out White Christmas. Alex leaned back against the piano and began strumming and singing. Everyone watched, stunned and joined along when the General got to the chorus and motioned for them all to join in. 

 

 

Mulder stepped back always and whispered to Scully, “That does it. I am officially in the middle of an episode of The Twilight Zone!” He walked back into the living room and stood by the fire.

 

“You all right?” Tommy asked him as he plopped himself down on the couch.

 

“THAT is not the Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek that I know!” Mulder said.

 

“That’s the Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek that I know,” Tommy answered.

 

“Then we’re talking about different people here.”

 

“You think so? Or maybe you just didn’t know either of them as well as you thought you did.”

 

 

The music in the next room stopped and the crowd was excitedly awaiting the opening of the next crate.

 

“Let’s go see what else they got?” Tommy nodded for Mulder to join him. They walked into the hall just as Bruce and Chuck were hurling crate debris out the front door.

 

“What is it?” Alex begged Walter to tell him as the two remaining crates were being torn into.

 

“Just a little something for us all to have fun with,” Walter answered with a mysterious smile. 

 

“A SNOW MOBILE!” someone squealed, “TWO SNOW MOBILES!” someone corrected the first announcement.

 

“THERE’S TWO IN HERE TOO! Oh my God, Walter! You bought four snow mobiles?”

 

“I did. Each one holds two so eight of us can ride at one time.” More debris was making its way out onto the porch until the hallway was cleared of all but the four shiny new snow mobiles; each a different color; red, blue, green and yellow.

 

“Let’s get them outside and see what they can do!” Tony was pushing one towards the door.

 

“Not tonight, Tony; it’s about a hundred below out there. Let’s wait until morning,” Bruce said.

 

“That’s right,” the General said. It’s Christmas Eve. We’re supposed to be singing Christmas carols.” He sat back down at the piano as Eleanor was coming back down the stairs carrying a big box.

 

“Did you forget something?” She asked her husband.

 

“I did! Here guys. I forgot to tell you, this is a player piano. He lifted the front panel and you could see the inner workings of the player parts.”

 

Eleanor handed the box to Walter and he opened the flaps to find it packed with rollers for the piano. 

 

“Oh wow! This is too much. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you. This is just wonderful.” He hugged Eleanor again and showed Alex the contents of the box.

 

 

It was around 2 AM when Mulder made his way up the stairs, heading for bed. The party was still going strong but he was exhausted. There was just so much he could take and when he saw Scully and Bruce kissing under the mistletoe hanging in the doorway, he decided he’d had enough.

 

His room was a tad chilly so he lit the fire that had been laid for him and stood staring into it, listening to the music from below. A light rapping at his open doorway caught his attention.

 

“Thought you might need this,” Tommy stood there holding out a quilt.

 

“You got stuck with the shit job of looking after me?” Mulder asked.

 

“Something like that,” Tommy grinned, tossed the quilt on the foot of the bed and joined Mulder in front of the fire. “I wouldn’t call it a shit job though. More like an unexpected Christmas present.”

 

“I don’t need looking after.” Mulder turned back to the fire.

 

“What do you need?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You say you don’t need looking after; I was wondering what you DO need? What would it take to make you smile?”

 

“The weather clearing so I can go home.” Mulder turned back to the fire.

 

“You hate it here that much? Wasn’t it you who was in my office this morning demanding to know where Walter was?”

 

“No one has heard from him since he retired. It’s been a year. I was worried.”

 

“Now you’ve seen him. Still worried?”

 

“I don’t know what to think anymore. I sure didn’t expect to see him cuddled up here with a known murderer and traitor.”

 

“From what I hear, Alex is neither of those.”

 

“He’s a damn good actor then because that’s the Krycek that I know.”

 

“Isn’t there any way you could cut him some slack here? Just in the possibility that he may be innocent? It would mean an awful lot to Walter.”

 

“My opinion doesn’t count for much of anything any more,” Mulder brooded.

 

 

“The way Walter used to talk about you; I thought that maybe the two of you had something going.”

 

“Me and Walter? No. Not a chance.”

 

“Maybe just a dream?”

 

Mulder shook his head no; but in his mind he knew that possibility had always been there; a tiny little spark of hope. Tommy was closer to the truth than he realized.

 

“Alex?” Tommy asked.

 

Mulder shook his head no again; refusing to even let those thoughts back in. He had managed to exorcise them from his mind long ago and immediately changed the subject.

 

“What about you? You haven’t told me anything about yourself. All I know about you is that you’re Walter’s lawyer and you were in the Marines together.”

 

Tommy smiled at the effort to change the subject and went along with it. 

“There’s not a whole lot to know about me. I had a wonderful relationship that lasted 19 years until he was killed in an automobile accident by a drunk driver 3 years ago.” Since then, I’ve been kind of at loose ends.”

 

“I’m sorry. What was he like?” Mulder asked genuinely interested and very happy to be on a different subject.

 

“He was blond, a couple inches shorter than me. He was your classic gay interior decorator. He came to my office one day when I had just moved into my new building and he never left. He did very well in his field; was in great demand and had been written up in a lot of magazines. We were just normal people, living our lives. He loved sports and could quote you statistics from 20 years ago. He was funny and friendly. He could be brought to tears by the beauty of a summer’s day, and curse like a sailor the same night watching a football game.” The lump in Tommy’s throat made him stop.

 

“You were together 19 years?”

 

“Uh huh; 19 crazy years, of museums and art galleries and soccer and basketball; of flying to Paris for lunch and curling up with pizza and beer for dinner. He was crazy and wild and wonderful.”

 

“You’re lucky.”

 

“How’s that?”

 

“You had 19 years! Some of us don’t even get one year of that kind of happiness.”

 

 

“Hi!” Scully called from the doorway. “You doing all right? Just thought I’d check in on you before I went to bed. Oooohh. I’ve had too much to drink. That wine is just incredible! Did you have any of it?”

 

 

“Nah. You know I’m more a beer man.” Mulder walked over to her.

 

“You got everything you need? I see someone brought you a quilt. Good. I don’t think this snow is ever going to stop.”

 

“Yeah. I’m getting ready to turn in myself.”

 

“I gotta get some sleep. In the morning we’re going to bake pies and Alex and Walter are baking bread. I can hardly wait for dinner tomorrow. There’s going to be turkey and ham and every side dish you can imagine; makes me hungry just thinking about it.”

 

“Sounds great.” Mulder had to admit, that it did.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning then; night.” She smiled at them both, her eyes lingering on Tommy then back to Mulder again.

 

 

“I think I’ll call it a night too,” Tommy said, heading for the door. “I’m sure there will be plenty of work to go around in the morning. My room is down at the end of the hall, northeast corner if you need anything; anything at all.” He smiled and headed out the door.

 

Mulder nodded and closed the door and turned the lock. He was too tired for any more unexpected visitors. 

 

 

Downstairs the house had quieted. Everyone had made their way to their rooms and settled in for the night.

 

Walter tended to the fire in the master bedroom while Alex saw to starting the water in the whirlpool tub in the adjoining bathroom and lighting the candles scattered around.

 

“You about done in here?” Walter asked from the doorway.

 

“Yeah, what’s on your mind; or do I already know?” Alex grinned at him.

 

“I have another present for you; c’mon.” He reached out a hand to Alex and they walked back into the bedroom together.

 

“You’ve already given me so much, Walter. What else is there?”

 

“This,” Walter pulled a long skinny box out from under the edge of the bed and handed it to Alex.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Open it.”

 

Alex tore the paper and bow off and stared at the box. Tears filled his eyes and spilled over down his cheeks; he gulped a few times and whispered, “My fire truck! It’s my fire truck. How did you…where did you…there’s no way this could be…” He couldn’t finish any sentence.

 

“You told me about your last Christmas with your parents; that there was a present under your tree that you thought might be the fire truck you’d been wanting; the one you saw advertised on Sesame Street. I did a little checking around and found out what toy manufacturers were advertising on Sesame Street that year and this turned out to be the only fire truck they advertised on air that year. It took just a little bit more work to locate one in its original box but I finally found one. Is it the same one you were wanting?”

 

“I…yes…I can’t believe you did this.” He wiped the tears on his shoulder and removed the fire truck carefully from the box.

 

“It was fun; I enjoyed the quest. I started looking for it right after you told me the story about how they died and you never got to open your one present that was under the tree.”

 

Alex just shook his head and took deep gulping breaths, trying to hold it together. Walter took him in his arms and held him until the trembling stopped.

 

“I think the tub’s about full. You ready for that bath?” 

 

“I am; yes! I…there’s no way I can ever thank you for this.” He hugged the fire truck.

 

“Looks like we both got something we’ve always dreamed about this Christmas.” Walter led him into the bathroom and they undressed and stepped into the steaming tub. 

 

Alex grinned at him as they sat and pulled out a small bottle. “I’ve got another surprise for you!” He announced and poured the contents of the bottle into the swirling water. The tub filled with fragrant smelling bubbles and they laughed and doused each other with the sudsy froth.

 

Long moments were spent just lying in each others arms enjoying the motion of the warm sudsy water swirling around them.

 

“Remember last Christmas?” Alex asked.

 

“I do. It was the first day I met you.”

 

“We’d known each other for years!” Alex corrected him.

 

“Not really. I didn’t know you until that night you came to my door. That was the first time I met you; MY Alex Krycek.”

 

Alex leaned down and kissed the top of Walter’s bald head resting against his chest. 

 

“Is that what I am? YOUR Alex Krycek?”

 

“You are indeed and if you don’t believe me take a look inside that ring; it’ll tell you.”

 

Alex slipped his ring off and read the inscription again. “I belong to Walter”

 

“I guess it must be true then.”

 

 

Walter turned and kissed him. “You belong to me, Alex, and I belong to you. Nothing can ever change that.”

 

 

Christmas morning in the Skinner/Krycek kitchen and organized chaos reigned. Walter and Alex were kneading dough; the ladies were scurrying around trying to decide how many more pies of each kind should be made, Tony, Bruce and Chuck were hauling ashes out and carrying fire wood in, Tommy and Mulder were off in a corner chatting and the General was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, chewing on an un-lit cigar and directing it all.

 

The way they all worked in the huge kitchen was like it had all been choreographed. The four ovens were all being used; (two gas and two electric as Alex preferred cooking with gas and Walter electric so they had two complete cooking set ups installed in their newly renovated kitchen). Pies were being produced, bread was filling the room with heavenly aromas; while the long farm-house table was being piled high with platters of pan cakes, toast, bacon, hash browns, mounds of scrambled eggs, and sliced fruit and pitchers of juice on the side. 

 

The two huge coffee machines ran non-stop, and pots of hot cocoa were being passed around.

 

 

“Hey, hey, hey! What is this?” Tommy asked sitting down next to Walter and noticing his ring for the first time.

 

“You like it?” Walter asked holding his hand out for the ring to be admired.

 

“It’s beautiful. I assume Alex has one similar?” 

 

Alex held up his left hand and showed off his ring. Everyone was oohing and aahing over them and congratulations all around. 

 

Mulder sat across the table from Alex and watched his every movement. Alex noticed and raised his eyebrows to see if Mulder wanted to ask what ever he was wondering.

 

“Arm looks good.” Was all Mulder said.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Smith?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

Breakfast continued until every scrap of food was finished and they were back to their baking; and fire place tending. All twelve fireplaces were emptied of ashes and a fresh load of firewood brought in from the back porch and stashed next to each fireplace ready to be used. The General sat at the piano and played tunes from the 40s while Eleanor accompanied him with her violin when she wasn’t chopping vegetables, setting the table and helping with dinner. 

 

Walter and Alex sat side by side on the couch picking out chords on their guitars.

 

 

The General, after some badgering by Eleanor, launched into some of the newer songs. Shuffling through his sheet music he picked out one and started to play, accompanied by Eleanor. 

 

“Oh, I really like that one.” Alex said and joined them in the hall with Walter following close behind.

 

The General backed up and started over, now accompanied by Eleanor’s violin and Alex’s guitar. They played through to the chorus and Alex began to sing, “What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away, and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you was what I was trying to do.”

 

The others all stopped what they were doing and came out into the hall to listen. They finished the song and everyone clapped.

 

“My God! You can sing, boy!” The General exclaimed.

 

“Oh, everyone can sing.” Alex said modestly.

 

“Not like that, they can’t!”

 

Mulder was on the stairs next to Scully and said softly.

 

“He sings, he plays the guitar, he cooks and he bakes. Is there anything he can’t do?”

 

“If there is, I don’t think it would matter. Look at the way Skinner just gazes at him.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed.”

 

 

The musical interlude went on another hour until Alex and Walter had to get back into the kitchen and finish dinner preparations.

 

 

Dinner came off picture perfect with Walter standing at the head of the table carving the turkey and the table laden with china, crystal, silver, and looking like something out of Martha Stewart’s magazine. A few people were taking pictures; Scully using Mulder’s

new camera. 

 

After dinner everyone sat around drinking wine and groaning that they ate too much one minute and asking about pumpkin pie the next. Bruce came in and announced that he had just heard on the radio that the storm was probably going to last another 3 or 4 days and everyone yelled, “Hooray!” No one wanted to leave; with the exception of one and he was beginning to mellow.

 

Mulder managed to get Alex off from the others for a moment and asked him quietly, “So how did you do it, Krycek. How did you manage to land Skinner?” He asked with a tone that was half sarcastic and half serious.

 

“I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you,” Alex laughed.

 

“Seriously,” Mulder persisted. He couldn’t believe he was asking Alex this but he had to know.

 

“Seriously?” Alex asked watching Mulder’s gaze follow Tommy around the room. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I had this thing for Walter every since we first met. I never dreamed that I’d have a chance with him. When we finally did get the chance to sit down and really talk, we found out we had a lot in common; that we wanted the same things in life actually.”

 

“That’s it? You just talked?”

 

“It wasn’t just talk, Mulder. We opened up to each other; shared our feelings, our thoughts. There was a definite mutual attraction and we both decided we wanted to see where it would go.”

 

“Did you…you know…that mutual attraction thing? I mean, right away?”

 

Alex grinned and looked away so Mulder wouldn’t see; not that he was looking at Alex anyway. His eyes still never left Tommy across the room in a lively debate with Walter and Tony.

 

“As a matter of fact; no, but that was because I’d just been so ill and was still pretty weak.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Somebody make you an offer?”

 

“Huh? No. Why would you think that? I was just wondering, is all.” Mulder looked quickly back at Alex then down at his shoes.

 

“OK. But if someone here was to make you an offer; I’d say go for it.”

 

“And what would you say if that someone was Walter?” Mulder asked with just a tad of belligerence.

 

“I’d say you were dreaming.” Alex laughed.

 

“No body’s made me any offers; and I wouldn’t accept them if they did. I just want to get back home.”

 

“You’ll have to talk with the General about that. As soon as it’s safe to get a chopper in here; I’m sure he will.”

 

 

Mulder took a seat at the end of one of the couches and sat and watched the goings on. Grown men and women acting like 6th graders out for recess, laughing and playing and his ex-boss, the big bad ex-marine AD Skinner was right in the middle of it all; the ring-leader.

 

Soon the evening was winding down and everyone was making their way up stairs to their rooms. Mulder took the back stairs up and headed for his room; Tommy was waiting outside his door for him.

 

‘There you are. Did you get enough to eat?” Tommy asked with a grin knowing they’d eaten enough in the last two days to feed a small country.

 

“More than I’ve eaten in the last month.” Mulder assured him.

 

“Good.” Tommy stood hoping for an invitation to come in. “I was hoping you’d come to my room last night.”

 

“Now why would I do that?” Mulder asked innocently, leaving his door open for Tommy to come in.

 

“Maybe because I invited you?” Tommy followed him in.

 

“You don’t have to baby-sit me. I promise to behave myself.”

 

“You don’t strike me as the type who does that all that often.”

 

“What? Behave myself? I do every now and then.”

 

“But not if you don’t have to?” Tommy grinned at him.

 

 

“No sense in behaving if you don’t have to.”

 

“My point exactly. So why didn’t you come visit me last night?”

 

“Like I’m sure you waited up for me.” Mulder wandered over to the window and looked out.

 

“Actually, I did; but only for about an hour or so, then I fell asleep.”

 

“So much for true love,” Mulder said sarcastically.

 

“That’s all right. We’ve got plenty of time. We’re here for the next few days.” Tommy headed back for the door then stopped. “I just wanted to make sure you knew it was a genuine offer.”

 

“What exactly am I being offered?” Mulder turned back to face him.

 

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, “Conversation, companionship whatever you might be interested in. I’ve known Walter most of my adult life; I’ve known Alex for the last year. I thought you might have some questions.”

 

Mulder walked over and joined him at the doorway. “You’re inviting me to your room in the middle of the night to talk about Walter and Alex?”

 

Tommy chuckled, “You saw right through that one; did you? Well, I’ll have to come up with a better line, I guess.”

 

Mulder just stared at him; liking this man more than he wanted to.

 

“No need for any line.”

 

“OK then, how about this?” Tommy leaned over and kissed him on the lips; tilting Mulder’s chin up with his finger tips. It was a light kiss; firm but no tongue.

 

 

Mulder said nothing when it was over; just stood there staring at him. Tommy took him in his arms then and really kissed him; Mulder’s arms came up around Tommy’s back and he returned the kiss; shocked at himself.

 

“Come to my room later. I’ve got supplies and I’m right next to the bathroom.” He whispered against the side of Mulder’s neck as he nuzzled kisses behind his ear. He pressed a fingertip to Mulder’s lips and walked out the door; closing it behind him.

 

Mulder stood where he was; thankful for the wall behind him holding him up. He touched his lips and closed his eyes remembering the feel of Tommy’s kiss. He tried but couldn’t remember the last time he’d been really kissed. Was this guy for real? Did Walter send him? Or maybe Alex? He didn’t know; couldn’t make any sense of it. He decided he needed a shower and gathered his new sweat suit and clean underwear and headed towards the bathroom at the other end of the hall from Tommy’s room.

 

A quick shower and he headed back to his room. The hall was quiet and the lights were off in most of the rooms. He tossed his dirty clothes in on his bed and headed down the hall. 

 

He knocked on Tommy’s door and it was answered at the first knock. Tommy smiled, a little surprised and opened the door for him to come in. He closed the door and twisted the lock on the knob.

 

He was in Tommy’s arms then and they were kissing passionately. He pressed Mulder back against the wall and leaned into him; hands roaming down Mulder’s back and cupping his rear; pulling their hips tightly against one another. Tommy’s hand slid between them and he palmed Mulder’s erection, squeezing and caressing it. Mulder squirmed in his arms and pressed into the caresses.

 

Tommy pulled the draw-string loose and slid his hand beneath the plush fabric. A small moan escaped Mulder’s lips. Tommy kissed him again and again, exploring the mouth and tongue while caressing his handful. 

 

Mulder’s hips plunged rhythmically against him and Tommy could stand it no longer. He went to his knees taking Mulder’s sweat pants down with him. Mulder choked out a gasp as Tommy worked his magic and in seconds he was emptying himself into Tommy’s mouth.

 

Tommy stood and brought Mulder’s pants back up in place and steadied him while he regained his senses.

 

“You OK?” He asked.

 

“Uh huh.” Mulder managed to get out.

 

“You need to be fucked, Mulder, soundly and often.” He whispered against the side of Mulder’s neck.

 

“YES! Yes, please!” Mulder leaned against him feeling Tommy’s need pressing up against his thigh.

 

Mulder kept thinking, “this is not real, this is not happening, I am having another dream that someone actually wants me.” It wasn’t a dream though as he realized when Tommy pulled the new sweat suit off him and tossed it on a chair and followed it with his red satin pajamas. 

 

Tommy led Mulder to his bed and pulled the covers back. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a condom and lube and dropped it on the nightstand. Mulder got into bed with Tommy following him, caressing him back to life again. 

 

They kissed and rubbed against each other until Mulder thought he might loose it just from the pure pleasure of it. Tommy reached for the lube and worked it into Mulder; kissing and petting him all the while. It seemed like everything slipped into slow-motion then; like he was watching one of his movies home alone on his couch. Only he wasn’t alone this time, and he wasn’t on his old leather couch. He was in a king-sized bed, lying on satin sheets and Tommy Lee was kissing him, fondling him, pressing fingers into him.

 

His eyes kept closing and he fought to keep them open. He didn’t know why this was happening; it wasn’t like him to meet someone and fall into bed with them right off the bat. This sort of thing just didn’t happen to him; not to Fox Mulder. 

 

But none-the-less, here he was. Tommy was sliding a condom over his erection and pressing into him; his legs in the air over Tommy’s shoulders. The pressure and the burn brought him back to reality but in seconds it was over with and Tommy was in, snug and tight inside him. They both gasped from the pleasure as Tommy started the slow rocking movement; in and out, in and out. 

 

Neither spoke but their eyes remained locked as the pace increased. Mulder worked his hips upward to match each downward thrust by Tommy. Soon they were thrashing against one another, Mulder pulling frantically at Tommy’s hips as he pounded into him.

The room exploded in pleasure then as they each shuddered out their release seconds apart. 

 

They collapsed in a sweaty heap and gasped air back into their lungs. Tommy came around first and sat up.

 

“Stay right here. I’ll bring a towel.” He stood up and put on his robe and slipped out the door. In moments he was back with a wash rag and towel and handed them to Mulder. 

While Mulder cleaned himself, Tommy put his pajamas back on and straightened the bed.

 

Mulder pulled his sweat suit back on and headed for the door and stopped. Tommy stood beside him and smiled. 

 

“You OK with this?”

 

“Uh huh.” Mulder answered avoiding eye contact and left. There was no one in the hall and no one to see him scurry back to his room. He got into bed and slept better that night than he had in years.

 

 

Mulder awoke the next morning, sure he had just had the most delicious dream; then he moved a little and his sore rear told him, it hadn’t been a dream. He sat up gingerly and walked around his room wondering how he could have let that happen. That was not like him at all. Then he thought about Tommy and his great smile that consumed his entire face and he flushed warm all over. 

 

He could smell breakfast cooking and he desperately needed some coffee so he hurried around, got dressed and went downstairs. Others were straggling into the kitchen, looking for breakfast too. Tommy was already at the table, deep in conversation with the General about the weather. Everyone mumbled “Good morning,” as he made his way over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He was sure his face was flame red from embarrassment but no one seemed to notice so he took a seat at the table and helped himself to breakfast; he was ravenous for some reason that surprised even him. He was not normally a breakfast eater.

 

“Wow, you really going to eat all that?” Scully teased him and took a seat beside him.

 

“I’m hungry,” was all he said and started eating.

 

“It must be the weather. The cold always makes me eat too much. I’ll bet I’ve put on five pounds already.” She said sipping her coffee.

 

“This French toast is really good. You should try it.” He kept his head down and avoided contact with Tommy’s eyes.

 

“I had some oatmeal a while ago. You slept in this morning. That’s not like you. You feeling all right?”

 

“I’m fine; just hungry.” He couldn’t stand it any more and snuck a peek in Tommy’s direction.

 

The General was getting up and leaving the table. He stopped by Mulder’s chair and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “You doing all right this morning, Mulder? Feeling a little better about things now?” he asked as he headed for the coffee machine.

 

“Yeah, I’m doing fine,” Mulder answered around a mouthful of toast.

 

“I called about the weather and it looks like another couple of days before it clears enough to get a chopper in here. It’s not too bad here this morning but it looks like the rest of New England is really being pounded with this storm. If you’ve got an emergency need to leave, I can call again and see if anyone’s flying.”

 

“No, there’s no emergency. I’m in no hurry.” Mulder said sipping his coffee.

 

“Well, I’m glad about that,” the General said, “If you gotta be snowed in someplace, this is the place to be. Might as well relax and enjoy it.” He grinned and walked off.

 

“You seem a little more comfortable now. I guess it’s finally sinking in about Walter and Alex’s situation.” Scully said.

 

“I guess it comes down to, do I believe what I thought for years to be true or what I’m seeing with my own eyes.” Mulder answered. He had to admit to himself that, that was true. The first day he was convinced that Alex was up to something but after spending a few days with them, there was no denying the fact the two of them are crazy about each other. Of course, reading all the official reports Walter had supplied him with, helped.

 

Alex was nothing like the man he had pretended to be. He had a wide-eyed innocence about him an almost child-like view of the world. He was years younger than most everyone else there and in reality had lived a very hard and painful life but you could see none of that in his handsome face which Walter seemed to be constantly caressing Mulder noticed.

 

“Did you read those reports?” Mulder asked Scully as they were now alone at the table, Tommy having joined the others and leaving them alone.

 

“Yeah, I did. It’s amazing, isn’t it? I mean, the three of us are usually such good judge of people and even Walter was fooled. I guess that’s a testament to Alex’s acting abilities.”

 

“I just hope all the acting has stopped.” Mulder carried his dishes over to the dishwasher and put them in like everyone else seemed used to doing around here.

 

“Oh, I’m sure it has. His feelings for Walter certainly seem genuine.”

 

“They seem to be.” Mulder admitted.

 

“Are you still thinking he has some hidden agenda?”

 

“We’ve only been here a few days, Scully, and the whole world as we knew it has changed. It’s going to take me a while to be able to trust all this.”

 

“I can understand that. I sure like everyone though. What about you? I noticed Tommy seems to be quite taken with you.” They walked out into the hall to see where everyone had gotten to.

 

“Walter told him to keep an eye on me. I guess he’s worried I’ll go after Alex again.”

 

“I checked out the reports, Mulder. I called DC and talked with Abby in the lab. The reports are right; the bullet that killed your father came from the same gun that shot Walter and my sister; Cardinal’s gun. I don’t think Alex killed him any more. Do you?”

 

“It’s beginning to look doubtful, I’ll admit.” Mulder said and jumped back as people came hurtling down the stairs in their new Arctic wear.

 

“C’mon! Get your coats on. We’re taking the snow mobiles out for a ride!” Tony and Rachel whizzed by them and joined the others out front.

 

Mulder and Scully exchanged looks and hurriedly grabbed the coats off the rack and headed outside with the others.

 

 

The four vehicles were sitting there being gassed up and readied for their trial run. Everyone was milling around deciding who was going to drive and who was going to ride shotgun.

 

The General, Eleanor, Alexis and Rachel begged off and remained on the porch watching all the fun. The seating ended up as follows: Walter drove the blue one; with Alex beside him;

Tony and Chuck climbed into the red one, agreeing to take turns driving; Bruce grabbed Scully’s hand and dragged her into the co-pilots seat of the yellow one and Tommy got Mulder in beside him in the green one.

 

In seconds they were off, tearing across the yard and fields, whirling powdered snow behind them as they crossed and criss-crossed the 250 acres at break-neck speed howling and laughing at one another.

 

After a time, one by one they came back to the porch, exhausted and laughing, to find that the women had started making snowmen. That began an all out building of a snowman representative of each person there. 

 

The green snowmobile was the last to arrive back at the front of the house as it had taken a detour through the woods and stopped. Tommy jumped out and went around to the passenger side.

 

“You drive.” He said as Mulder hopped out and eagerly took the wheel.

 

“I wanted to thank you for coming to my room last night.” Tommy said before Mulder got the vehicle started. “You OK this morning?”

 

“I’m fine. Why does everybody keep asking me that?” He keyed the ignition and they were off in a flurry of snow flying in all directions. They skidded to a stop along side the others and were immediately assailed with snowballs coming in from all directions. They dove out and dodged behind a snow drift and began hurling tightly packed balls of snow back.

 

An hour or so later they all straggled back inside, red nosed and out of breath, promising each other a re-match as soon as they got warmed up. They shook out their coats and hats and stomped the snow off their boots. The house was filled with the aroma of hot chocolate and drew them all into the kitchen where they continued their battle with the miniature marshmallows; some of which actually made its way into the cups of chocolate.

 

Walter and Alex sat up close to each other at the table; Walter nuzzling his cold nose into Alex’s warm neck between sips of chocolate and others blowing on their hands to warm them. Tommy filled a cup with chocolate and passed it to Mulder. Mulder took it and stood there next to Tommy just a little bit longer than was necessary. “Thanks,” he said when their eyes met and he seemed to be thanking him for more than the chocolate.

 

After an in-depth discussion of the values of snow mobiles and seconds and thirds on the chocolate and cookies the group gradually dispersed. Tommy got Walter off in one corner and asked, “Tell me everything you know about Mulder and don’t leave out a single thing.”

 

Mulder caught Alex in the hallway and asked, “Krycek, I need to talk to a minute.” And they wandered into the library.

 

“What’s on your mind? You have some questions about the reports?” Alex asked.

 

“No. Not the reports,” Mulder turned to make sure no one could hear them from the hall way. “I need to know what you know about Tommy. What’s he like? What do you know for a fact and not just something that Walter’s told you.” Mulder followed Alex into the library.

 

Alex worked on getting the fire going again and the two of them stood watching it blaze.

“He’s a good man, Mulder. He’s a tireless worker like Walter and he’s full of the devil. He loves practical jokes, he’s generous to a fault, and he’s absolutely alone in this world except for the people here in this house.”

 

“Does he…you know…bring people up here with him? Friends, I mean?”

 

“No. He’s never brought anyone here. That may be why Walter was so shocked when you turned out to be his Christmas surprise.”

 

“Look…I’m sorry about that. You know how things have always been between us. We’ve been enemies for so many years.” He brought his eyes up to meet Alex’s.

 

“I know. I know. It’s not the way I wanted it to be; it’s just the way it had to be; according to Cassidy.”

 

“I still can’t believe even Walter didn’t know.”

 

“I desperately wanted to tell someone; especially Walter but Cassidy forbid it.”

 

Mulder shook his head in agreement. He was only too familiar with Cassidy and how it was her way or the highway as far as the bureau was concerned.

 

“The old man thinks you’re dead.”

 

“I’m glad. I hope he never learns any different.”

 

“He won’t from me or Scully either.” Mulder assured him.

 

“Thank you, Mulder. That means a lot to me. It’s not just me now that would be in danger but Walter too.”

 

“I understand. This is quite a set up you’ve got here. Nice people.”

 

“Yeah; kind of like the family I never had.” Alex smiled his agreement.

 

 

“This house in incredible; how did you find it?”

 

“On the internet. We just typed in a house with some acreage in the New England area and this was the first one that popped up. It had been on the market for years so we got it at a really good price. I guess no one wanted it because of its age but its sound and all it really needed was a little up-dating and some cosmetic care. Of course we started with the basics and put in all new plumbing and electrics and made the kitchen three times bigger than it was. We’ve still got a lot of work to do, but we’re taking our time and enjoying it.”

 

“And Tommy? He’s been helping?”

 

“Yeah, he’s been there all the way for us. He’s handled all our legal stuff. He and the others come up whenever they can and stay a day or two or a week or two. Our next big project is going to be finishing off the attic. It’s the full length of the house and like the basement, has 10 foot ceiling. It’s raw though; just bare beams and stuff. We need to insulate it, put down a floor and panel the walls. It will be perfect for a train room. I think we’re going to do it this spring or summer when it’s not so cold up there.”

 

“No fireplace up there? I’m amazed.” Mulder teased.

 

“Nope. No fireplaces up there.” Alex grinned.

 

“I’ve never seen a house with so many fire places.”

 

“Yeah, this place must have belonged to a rich family. Part of the kitchen used to be a couple of small rooms that had the remains of two bunk beds in each room. I guess that’s where the help slept.”

 

“So who chops all this wood?” Mulder asked and took a seat on the couch.

 

“We all do. We started chopping as soon as it thawed out in the spring and chopped all year. We do it a little at a time. I don’t do the chopping, Walter and the others do. My arm is still a little weak so we’ve been babying it. I mostly carry and stack the wood.”

 

Mulder sat staring at Alex. He had the strange sensation that this was someone he was meeting for the first time. He shook that feeling off and reminded himself why he had asked Alex in here. 

 

“So Tommy doesn’t have anyone special then?”

 

“No. He hasn’t since he lost his partner a couple of years ago. He was killed in an automobile accident.” Alex answered.

 

Mulder drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch and tried to figure another question.

 

“Are you interested?” Alex asked.

 

“Just wondering,” Mulder shied away.

 

“My full honest-to-God opinion of Tommy is that you couldn’t do better. He’s a great guy. I doubt he’s ever done anyone wrong in his life. He’s very open. If you need any more information about him, I suggest you ask him yourself; or ask Walter. I’ve only known him a year; Walter’s known him most of his life.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Walter stuck his head in the room just then, “There you are! I promised everyone some of our stew for lunch. Are you ready or I could start with out you if you’ve got something going here?”

 

“I’m ready!” Alex grinned and headed for the hallway. “We’re finished; aren’t we Mulder?” 

 

Mulder shook his head yes and sat and watched the fire as the other two headed for the kitchen.

 

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Tommy walked into the room and flipped a penny that landed in Mulder’s lap. 

 

Mulder dug down between his legs to get the penny from where it had slipped.

 

“I can do that.” Tommy offered as he walked over and sat down on the couch beside him.

 

“I found it.” Mulder held it up with a grin.

 

“Now you throw it over here.” Tommy unzipped his jeans and held them open.

 

Mulder laughed out loud and checked the hallway to make sure no one was watching. He pitched the penny into the opening.

 

“Nice shot! Now you gotta get it out!” Tommy teased.

 

“No way in hell I’m reaching in there.” Mulder grinned.

 

“Aww, you’re no fun! We could take this game upstairs?”

 

“Might look a little suspicious.” Mulder warned but he couldn’t ignore the heat spreading through him.

 

“Nah. Everyone’s busy. Walter and Alex are slaving away in the kitchen; Tony, Chuck and Bruce are playing pool; the General’s playing the piano and the girls are fussing over some of the ornaments on the tree.” He reached over and caressed Mulder’s knee. “C’mon, let’s go have some fun. If you find the penny, I’ll let you keep it.” He stood and zipped his jeans back up.

 

Mulder grinned and tried to remember what he was supposed to do in a situation like this and then realized that he’d never been in a situation like this before so he had only his instincts to rely on. He couldn’t deny that anytime Tommy’s eyes met his, he got this tingling sensation that centered in his jeans. So he followed his instincts. He stood and joined Tommy at the doorway and sure enough everything was as he had said. 

 

“You go on up the front stairs. I’ll go in the kitchen and say something to Walter and Alex and head up the back stairs. My door is unlocked so just go on in. I’ll be right there.” Tommy said softly slipping an arm around Mulder’s shoulders and kissing him lightly behind the ear.

 

 

Tommy headed into the kitchen and Mulder took off up the steps, two at a time. When he got to the top he stopped and looked back down. The General was still playing his music and not paying any attention to him at all. Mulder walked down to the end of the hall and went into Tommy’s room.

 

 

“Hope you guys are making a lot of this stuff, cause everybody’s starving.” 

 

Alex was busy chopping vegetables while Walter was mixing dough up for some rolls while chunks of beef were browning on the stove.

 

“Have you or anyone else ever gone hungry while visiting us?” Walter grinned at him.

 

“No, but there’s more here than ever before and we’ve all worked up a pretty good appetite. And I expect another re-match this afternoon with those snow mobiles!” 

Tommy grinned as he took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and headed on out the doorway and up the back stairs.

 

“You’ll get it!” Walter promised.

 

“I have a feeling he’s going for a re-match for something else right now.” Alex grinned.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yeah, I do. How do you feel about that?”

 

“You’re talking Mulder and Tommy? Shoot, I don’t know. You know how I feel about Tommy and Mulder’s a good guy too, he just needs to find some way to channel all that excess energy he has that leads him off on those wild tangents.”

 

“Maybe Tommy is just what he needs then.”

 

“Could be. I’d hate to see either of them get hurt though”

 

“Yeah, me too; but I’d hate even worse if neither of them even tried to make a life.”

 

“You think they’ve been together already?” Walter asked.

 

“I don’t know. If they haven’t; they’re close. Have you noticed the way they look at each other?”

 

“Tommy looks at Mulder like a starving man with his nose pressed up against a restaurant window and Mulder; he tries not to look at Tommy. And when he does, his eyes are like they’re glued on him, like he can’t look away, like he’s seeing something he never thought he’d see.” Walter answered with a grin.

 

“Well miracles do happen in the snow sometimes.” Alex grinned that special grin meant only for Walter to see. Walter had a flashback to last Christmas when he found Alex standing by the trees completely blind and at deaths door.

 

“They do indeed.” Walter agreed blinking back tears and went back to kneading his dough.

 

 

Mulder turned the door knob to Tommy’s room and went in, closing the door behind him. he stood with his hands in his pockets looking around. This room was perfect in every detail; obviously done by a decorator or someone who lived with a decorator for 19 years he reminded himself. 

 

He wondered again what he was doing there; what it was about Tommy Lee that melted something inside of him. He’d been alone all his life and it didn’t bother him; it was just the way his life was meant to be. But since he met Tommy, he didn’t want to be alone any more. He wanted to be with this man. He felt special when Tommy looked at him and when Tommy touched him… That was as far as he got when the door opened and Tommy walked in.

 

“Hi.” Tommy said closing the door behind him and turning the lock.

 

“Hi.” Mulder answered suddenly becoming tongue-tied.

 

Tommy walked up to him, “I believe you’ve got a penny you need to be looking for?”

 

Mulder grinned and hoped it would conceal the gulp in his throat. It didn’t.

 

“You said if I find it, I get to keep it?” Mulder tried to keep the joke going.

 

“You can have anything you find in there; yours to keep as long as you want.” He stepped closer.

 

Their eyes met and their grins disappeared. They both knew what Tommy was saying.

 

“Tommy, you don’t even know me.” Mulder whispered.

 

“I know I want you. I know you make me feel alive again for the first time in a very long time. I know you like me too. What do you say we follow our hearts here and see where they lead us?”

 

They kissed then, neither of them hearing the penny drop to the floor as the jeans came off amid kisses and caresses and soft sighs of pleasure.

 

 

The next thing either of them was aware of was someone in the hall calling out that lunch was ready. They jerked awake and scrambled into their clothes; laughing and searching for the right underwear and socks. In five minutes they were going down the stairs and heading for the kitchen. 

 

Breakfasts and lunches were served in the kitchen at the long farm-style table that seated 12 easily. Dinners were more formal in the dining room with china, silverware and crystal. You didn’t want to be late for a meal here; each meal was a masterpiece, a feast of delicious food and warm and loving company to share it with.

 

 

Before they knew it, it was December 31st; New Year’s Eve. Everyone was dressed in their best; the women had all done their hair and nails. The basement had been decorated and they had the big screen TV on to watch the ball drop. Everyone was sharing their New Year’s resolutions and the champagne was flowing freely.

 

Walter and Alex were glued together, never more than arm’s length apart, Alexis was sitting on Chuck’s lap in one of the recliners and Tony and Rachel were snuggling in another. The General and Eleanor were talking quietly to one another. Bruce and Scully were flirting and Tommy and Mulder were pretending to shoot some pool. 

 

The count down began and everyone’s eyes were glued to the screen. 10 – 9 – 8 – 7,

Tommy sidled over next to Mulder. 6 – 5 – 4 “I want a kiss.” Tommy whispered into Mulder’s ear. 3 – 2 – 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Everyone was shouting and kissing, including Mulder and Tommy. It wasn’t like most of the others were kissing. Not a ‘thank you for a wonderful year’ kiss. It was more a ‘preview of coming attractions’ kiss. A ‘I like you, let’s see what happens’ kiss. 

 

Everyone made the rounds of hugging everyone else and wishing them a Happy New Year. Walter and Alex walked up to Mulder. Walter hugged him, shook his hand and said,

 

“Mulder, I hope this is the first of many visits with us and that you come back often. You have been a good friend over the years and I see no reason for that to change. I wish you all the best in the coming year and hope that you will consider this your home away from home.”

 

Mulder shook his hand and nodded. Alex reached out his hand and Mulder took it.

 

“Mulder, we have come full circle here; from co-worker to friend, to enemy, and I hope back to friend again. My New Year’s wish for you is that you find some peace and happiness in the coming year. And, like Walter said, please do come visit us often. You’re always welcome; you don’t need an excuse or a reason or a special invitation; just come see us whenever you feel like you need to get away from the city or whenever. Your room will be waiting.”

 

Mulder nodded and shook hands and mumbled “Thanks.” 

 

He stood a little apart from the rest of them; watching them. They were all so warm and friendly and loving; a real family; a family of friends. He decided he liked that; liked it a lot. It was something he had been missing in his life; something he never had time for before. Now that he had found most of his answers about his family, thanks to Alex, he might just take the time to relax and enjoy life a little. 

 

His eyes came to rest on Tommy, laughing and talking with the others. Tommy looked up and saw Mulder looking at him and raised his glass to him and smiled. It did something to Mulder’s insides. Something he didn’t expect; warmth flushed over him and he felt slightly giddy. Just looking at that man did strange things to him; strange exciting things; he felt drawn to him and found himself walking towards him through the group. People were slapping him on the back wishing him a happy New Year; the girls were kissing him on the cheek; Scully managed to get in a hug before Bruce got her back and they were dancing and throwing confetti at everyone.

 

He came to a stop in front of Tommy. 

 

“You having a good time?” Tommy asked.

 

“Uh huh, pretty good.” He answered and reached out and rubbed the back of his hand against the back of Tommy’s hand. Tommy slipped their hands together and squeezed.

 

“You asked me once if I’d go to dinner with you when we get back to the city. You still want to?” Mulder looked around nervously to see if anyone was watching them. They weren’t.

 

“Yes, I sure do! That’s my number one New Year’s Resolution.” Tommy grinned at him.

 

“What is?”

 

“It’s right at the top of my list. #1 Make sure to take Mulder to dinner.”

 

Mulder grinned.

 

“You wanna hear what #’s 2, 3, 4, 5, & 6, 7, 8, 9, & 10 are? They all have your name in them.”

 

Mulder squirmed and leaned in a little closer, shoulder to shoulder with Tommy.

 

“I think I’d better make a few myself then.”

 

“What would they be?” Tommy urged him on.

 

“That I say ‘yes’ to whatever you suggest.” Mulder leaned his head over against Tommy’s and left it there a minute.

 

“I like the sound of that. I think we should start right now. Why don’t we take this upstairs and get this New Year started off right?”

 

They made their way to the stairs and headed up. Only two people noticed; Walter and Alex; they smiled at one another and kissed. “Happy New Year” they whispered to one another amid all the shouting. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

 

HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone!!!

 

The End


End file.
